


Give Some, Get Some

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, One Shot Collection, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching and the Z Husbands are scrambling for gifts. Luckily, they're all familiar with the concept of hard working paying off.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

“Hrrrrgh-DYAH!”

“HAAAAAAAGH!”

**_THOOM!_ **

Shockwaves flew across the God of Destruction’s planet as two Blue Super Saiyans clashed fists and forearms in one of their infamously intense training sessions. After moments of exchanging blows, the duo once again clashed their arms together, struggling to overtake their opponent.

“What’s wrong Kakarot, no Ultra Instinct today!?” taunted Vegeta.

“Heh, I could ask the same of you and your Darkened Super Saiyan Blue, now could I?”

“HRAAAAAAAGH!” With a fierce yell, Vegeta’s energy exploded, blowing Goku back, as his cyan hair became a much darker shade of blue. “That’s _Evolved_ Super Saiyan Blue to you.”

“Heh. Well, I may not have Ultra Instinct under control yet, but I can certainly match that; KAIOKEN!” Goku was bathed in a harsh crimson aura as his energy collided with Vegeta’s. In midair, the two took their respective stances, prepared to resume their battle when suddenly…

“…Huh?”

Goku dropped his stance and lowered his energy before turning his attention skyward.

“What’s the holdup Kakarot?”

“I can sense Gohan’s energy,” Goku replied.

“Gohan?”

“Yeah…Krillin’s too actually. If they’re both together like that, then I think they may be signaling me for something.”

“And for what reason would be so important for them to do that?” asked Vegeta.

Goku put a hand to his chin in thought. After a moment of silence, his face lit up before being tinted a violet shade. “Hey uh Vegeta, you wouldn’t happen to have a calendar on ya, would you?”

“A calendar? What for?”

“Just…call it a guess.”

“Fine,” Vegeta sighed. Zipping over to a nearby table, he grabbed his cell phone and read aloud. “On Earth it would be around February 12th.”

“GYAAAAAAGH!”

“What now!?”

Powering out of Super Saiyan Blue, Goku landed and put two fingers to his forehead. “Vegeta quick, grab my shoulder!”

Landing and crossing his arms, Vegeta asked “What? Why?”

“If they’re calling us for why I THINK they’re calling us, then this involves you too!”

“What the HELL are you talking about!?” Vegeta boomed.

“It’s almost Valentine’s Day and neither of us have anything for our wives!”

Vegeta’s face stiffened before he too powered down to base. His hands tightening with irritation, Vegeta lightly swore before approaching Goku and placing a hand on his shoulder. In a flash, the Saiyan Duo disappeared. As soon as the two vanished, their angelic master strolled in, eyes gleaming.

“Yoohoo, Goku, Vegeta? It’s gotten rather quiet out here. Have you decided to take a break?” When Whis received no response, he took a quick second to realize that their energies were no longer on the planet. Taking a peek in his staff, he could see that his students were now back on Earth accompanied by Goku’s elder son and the small Earthling fighter.

“Hmph…the least they could’ve done was say goodbye,” Whis pouted. “Oh well. I’ll forgive them this once since they were kind enough to leave their lunches for us. Oh Lord Beerus!” Whis called retreating to their home.

[On Earth]

Gohan and Krillin could be seen in a vast rocky area, both of their auras flared to life. Finally, Goku and Vegeta appeared before them.

“Dad, finally! And Vegeta?”

“Glad you guys…could…make it…!” Krillin greeted before falling back on the ground.

“We should be thanking you for the reminder. If you guys hadn’t have sent out that signal, we’d both be in trouble this year.”

“Hmph…I still don’t see why we have to subject ourselves to this ridiculous affair,” Vegeta protested. “I fail to see the significance of showing affection on one particular day versus any other.”

“Then why’d you come with me?” Goku teased.

Vegeta growled before responding. “You said it yourself Kakarot, there’d be consequences if I didn’t. I just don’t understand what makes this day so special.”

Gohan chuckled. “If you’re really curious, I could probably give you a quick ‘Toriyoogal’ search, but let’s focus on why we’re here.”

“Wait…!” interjected a still panting Krillin. “Gimme a sec to recuperate. Gohan and I have been flexing our power for quite a bit, and it took Goku a while to finally notice us.”

“Hehe, sorry about that….”

[Moments later]

The quartet reassembled at the mouth of a small waterfall in the forest, seated on the surrounding rocks.

“Okay, so what’s our status so far?” Goku began.

“Well…Gohan and I already have our gifts set,” Krillin replied.

“I still need to make a few last-minute touches on mine, but the bulk of it’s already done,” Gohan reaffirmed.

“Believe it or not, I actually have an idea for Chi-Chi’s gift myself. Just don’t know if I’ll be able to get it done in two days.”

“Wait, really?” asked an astounded Krillin. “What is it?”

“I’ll let you know later if you wanna lend me a hand.”

“Hehe, I just might since I’ve GOT to know what you’re planning. It’s not like you to be so punctual Goku.”

Gohan chuckled. “Believe me Krillin. You haven’t seen Mom on those moments where Dad HAS forgotten a special occasion.”

“Think I’ve seen a few moments, but I can imagine how it’d help Goku wanna prepare better for these moments.”

Goku chuckled before glancing over to Vegeta who was hovering just above. “So I guess that leaves JUST you Vegeta.”

“Unless you already have an idea, on what I should do for Bulma, don’t bother me. I’m trying to think.” Vegeta snapped.

The three all looked downwards, each of them also pondering Vegeta’s dilemma.

“Ehhh…I do think Vegeta’s got it the worst of us though. I mean, what do you get the richest person in the world that she can’t get herself?” Krillin asked.

Vegeta grunted before Goku interjected. “Maybe try making her something?”

“Like what?”

“I dunno? Something to eat?”

“Stop thinking with your stomach fool!”

“Actually, making food for Bulma isn’t a half bad idea,” Gohan chimed in.

“Yeah! I mean, we can all expect chocolate that day so returning the favor might be all you need to make it through this year,” added Krillin. ‘Well, Gohan and I are definitely getting chocolate. You two on the other hand…it’s up in the air.’

“You’re saying I should try and make her chocolate?” Vegeta asked in irritated disbelief.

“Nah. Probably shouldn’t risk you burning the kitchen down,” taunted Krillin.

“Hrrgh!”

“Dyeeep-!”

“Maybe just make her something with chocolate in it?” suggested Gohan.

“Like what?”

“Well…what goes great with chocolate?” asked Krillin.

“What doesn’t go great with chocolate?” replied Goku.

“Dad…there are a LOT of answers to that question.”

“Which question?”

“Both actually.”

“ENOUGH!” exclaimed Vegeta. “Since you three have proven to be useless, I’m leaving. Trunks will probably be my best bet.” In a burst of wind, Vegeta blasted away from the waterfall, leaving the trio to their own.

“I actually have to head to West City myself,” announced Gohan. “Bulma’s helping me finish up my gift, and we’re supposed to be going parts shopping.” Floating away with a wave, Gohan too blasted off leaving the former Kame Students alone.

“So Goku, what were you thinking about getting Chi-Chi again?”

[Later]

Vegeta arrived at Capsule Corp, ignoring the greetings of the employees until he entered the living room to find his son, rocking his sister’s cradle with his foot while reading a book. “Trunks.”

“Hey Dad,” he greeted. “I thought I felt your and Goku’s energies after Gohan and Krillin went all full power for no reason, but I didn’t think you’d be back home so soon. If you’re looking for Mom, she’s out right now. Buying parts for some invention or something.”

“Trunks…” Vegeta started. “I require your aid.”

“Huh?”

[One explanation later]

Trunks paced back and forth, racking his brain for an answer. After moments of low humming and awkward silences, Trunks finally gave a negatory nod. “Well if you’re planning to give Mom something with chocolate, I know _just_ the thing!” Trunks beamed.

[Meanwhile]

_At a familiar home at Mt. Paouzu, a young boy glanced concernedly at his mother who was pacing back and forth around their kitchen._

“Mom are you okay?”

“I’m fine sweety. I’m just wondering what’s taking your father so long. You _did_ say you felt his energy, right?”

“Uh-huh,” Goten nodded. “I could feel Gohan’s energy getting bigger too and them POOF, Dad and Mr. Vegeta showed up.”

“Gohan’s?”

“Yeah. I think Bro may have been trying to call them or something,” Goten pondered.

“Well…at least he’s back on Earth,” Chi-Chi sighed. “Still…I should probably call Gohan at least and see what’s up.”

Before Chi-Chi could pick up the phone, the machine sprang to life ringing and startling the frantic housewife. Taking a second to compose herself, Chi-Chi let out a sharp exhale before answering.

‘Geeze the timing…’ “Hello?”

_“Hey Chi-Chi. It’s me Trunks!”_

“Trunks? Well I’m sorry, but if you want to talk to Goten you’ll have to call back…”

 _“Actually…I don’t need to speak to Goten…at least not exclusively,”_ Trunks cut her off. _“You may be able to help me too.”_

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow in both confusion and intrigue. “Help you with what?”

 _“Long story short, I was wondering if you guys had any strawberries on your farm,”_ Trunks asked.

“Strawberries? For what?”

_“Don’t tell this to Goku, but I’m helping my Dad make a gift for my Mom. I know how much she loves strawberries, so I figured that’d be a good place to start. I know we could’ve just bought some, but the fruits you guys grow taste WAY better.”_

The ex-fighter’s face beamed with a prideful glow. “Well thank you, but don’t think flattery will get you anywhere with me kid.”

_“What? It’s true.”_

Chi-Chi giggled before asking, “Although why don’t you want me to tell Goku?”

_“Ehhh…you know how my Dad gets, he probably won’t want Goku to know what we’re doing, especially since we’re using fruit that **he** grew.”_

“That is true,” she sighed. “Well since it’s for Bulma, then I guess it’s fine, but one of you will have to come here and do the picking yourselves, got it.”

_“No problem! And thanks!”_

Once Chi-Chi hung up the phone, a curious Goten asked, “Who was that?”

“It was Trunks. He says he’s coming over because he needs something from our garden.”

“Really?”

Chi-Chi nodded before her thoughts trailed off. ‘I can’t believe that Vegeta is actually doing something for the holiday…. Geeze Goku, where are you!?’

[Somewhere above the forest]

“DAAAACHOO!”

“Excuse you, Goku!” said a snide Krillin.

“Sorry…think that might be Chi-Chi wondering where I am.”

“…That’s an oddly specific assumption, but a logical one.”

The two best friends zoomed over the wooded mountain region, the Saiyan carrying a large tree over his head. Finally, the duo descended in a large wide-open area. “Ah, this looks like a good spot.”

“For what?”

Goku chuckled before answering. “Remember our training back with Master Roshi?” Krillin’s face turned to confusion while Goku explained his plan.

[A few minutes later]

“Okay, I see where you’re coming from Goku, but do you really think we’ll be able to build this thing in just a couple of days?”

“Maybe, if we just pull an all-nighter or something. Besides, it shouldn’t be too hard since we’ve done construction with Master Roshi before and I actually learned a thing or two about building from King Kai.”

“I’m not saying it’s impossible…but still, we’re gonna need a couple of tools, a bit more materials than JUST wood, and an empty capsule to get it back to your place once we’re done.”

“Oh no problem. I’ll just ask Bulma if I can borrow em’ from her.” Goku placed to fingers to his forehead.

“Wait Goku, didn’t Gohan say that he…!?”

_FSSSH!_

“Aaaaaaand…he’s gone.” Krillin sighed before glancing at the giant tree. “Oh well. Might as well get a head start. Especially since I can’t head back home yet either.” Raising his palm skyward, a circular shaped construct of light formed above the short officer’s hand.

[In West City]

An instantly recognizable blue-haired woman could be seen strolling out of an electronic parts shop, accompanied by a spectacled young man with spiky black hair.

“Well, this should be the last of it Gohan. Just need to install this chip and you’ll be good to go.”

“Thanks Bulma. I really appreciate it.”

“What kind of friend would I be if I couldn’t help my favorite scholar make a Valentine’s Day gift for his wife?” Bulma giggled.

“Does that mean you can help me out too?”

“GYAAAAGH!”

The pair shrieked as Goku spontaneously appeared before them. “Dad!?”

“Yo.”

“Dammit Goku! You’ve GOT to stop doing that!” Bulma chided.

“Sorry, but I just wanted to know if I could borrow a few tools and a capsule,” asked Goku.

“For what?”

“Wait…does this have anything to do with what you’re planning for Mom?” asked Gohan.

Goku cheekily wriggled his eyebrows. “Maaaybe…”

“Oh wow…you’re actually making a gift for Chi-Chi?”

“Yeah…though I don’t know if it’ll get done in just a couple of days. Still, I gotta do something.”

Bulma grinned. “Well, you’re in luck. We’re about to head back to my place now. I can get you what you need in no time.”

“Awesome! Thanks Bulma!”

The trio then proceeded on their way. During their stroll, Bulma asked, “Hey Goku, if you’re back on Earth…is Vegeta…?”

“Yeah. He said he should be at Capsule Corp already,” Goku replied.

An eager grin found itself on Bulma’s face, anticipation flooding her mind. Unbeknownst to the trio however, the subject of their conversation was currently heading opposite their direction, accompanied by his young son.

[]

“Okay, so I’ll head to Goten’s place to grab the berries, but we still need the chocolate,” Trunks stated.

“Remind me again, what you intend to do with that chocolate once we get it?” Vegeta snapped.

“Easy, we’re gonna melt it and dip the berries in it.”

Vegeta’s expression turned to one of surprised intrigue. “Fruit covered in chocolate?”

“Yeah, it’s the best…Sometimes at least cause not every fruit goes great with chocolate. I’m surprised you never tried it before. I’m sure Mom’s had a few at some of her big meetings before.”

Vegeta remained silent and stone faced as the two finally came across a fancy looking shop. Breaking his silence, Vegeta once again asked, “Now how much do you think we’ll need?”

“I guess that depends on how many berries we get…though knowing how Goku grows stuff, it’ll probably be a lot.”

“Don’t try any games with me boy. Remember this is for your mother,” Vegeta said sternly.

“Well duh, it was _my_ idea.”

“Grggh!”

Trunks quickly clasped his mouth shut before giving an apologetic chuckle. “Still, who says we can’t grab a few for ourselves. Besides, if we have some left over, I’m sure Lord Beerus and Whis wouldn’t mind trying some out.”

Vegeta’s scowl turned into an amused chuckle. “You’re a crafty brat Trunks…but you make a good point. Come on, let’s hurry and get this over with. Your mother should be heading home right about now.”

[At Capsule Corp.]

“I don’t believe this!”

The father son duo watched cautiously as Bulma fiddled with a small device over a workbench, irritation evident in her voice. “He comes back to Earth after 4 months and he doesn’t even bother coming home! What is it with you Saiyans!?”

“Should we tell her?” whispered Goku.

“Better not. Vegeta may be pretty mad if we spoil whatever surprise he’s got.”

“What are you two whispering about?”

“Just…exchanging notes!” Gohan stammered.

“Hmph…whatever.”

Seeing this as his cue to leave, Goku placed two fingers on his forehead. “Well, I’m gonna head back since I still got work to do. Thanks again for the equipment Bulma.” He thanked.

“No problem. You can keep the Capsule if you want, but I’m gonna need those tools back.”

“I gotcha. See ya later!”

As Goku vanished, Gohan peered over Bulma’s shoulder. “So…how much longer.”

“No time at all. It’s finished!” she gleefully announced.

“That’s great!”

Packing the device into a small box, Bulma handed it to Gohan. “Here you go. I’m sure Videl will love it.”

“Thanks Bulma. I can hardly wait to give it to her!”

“You’re gonna have to Gohan. Remember, it’s still two days away.”

“I know…I’m just looking forward to her reaction.”

Bulma giggled at Gohan’s nigh childlike excitement. ‘Videl really lucked out with Gohan, didn’t she? Meanwhile, my husband is off doing Zen-Oh knows what…wait…am I allowed to say that!?’

[Elsewhere, in the forests of Mt. Paouzu]

Goku and Krillin were surrounded by various planks of wood, graciously carved up courtesy of Krillin’s signature technique, bags of concrete and a wealth of hammers. “Well, we got all the supplies we need. Now we just have to put it all together.”

Goku nodded. “You sure you’re up for this Krillin? Won’t Eighteen wonder where you are?”

“Ehhh, it’ll be fine. I’ve actually uh…been coming home later these past few weeks or so…” he admitted.

“Really? Why?”

“Let’s just say…it’s part of MY plan for Eighteen’s gift.”

“If you say so,” Goku shrugged.

The two old friends quickly began their makeshift project, arming themselves with tools in hand. Early into their construction, Goku turned his attention skyward, noticing a familiar small figure zipping away from the mountain.

‘Hey is that…Trunks?’ he pondered. ‘Guess now we know where he disappeared to.’

“Goku, focus! We don’t have a lot of time for this!” snapped Krillin.

“R-right!”

[]

Though Goku’s assumption was correct, what remained a mystery to the busy Saiyan was the young half-breed’s purpose for being in the area. That reason manifested itself as a basketful of strawberries.

‘You know… now that I think about it, maybe I should take a few of our ingredients and make something for Mai!’

[Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp]

Shortly after Gohan left and Bulma resigned herself to a much needed shower, upon exiting the bathroom, the scent of scorching cocoa filled the air.

‘Is that…chocolate?’ Dashing to the kitchen, the most unexpected sight ever filled Bulma’s eyes as Vegeta was standing before the stove with a pot full of what appeared to be melted chocolate.

“What exactly…is going on here?” asked a dumbstruck Bulma.

“Don’t get any ideas, this is for Lord Beerus,” Vegeta said sternly.

“Lord Beerus?”

Vegeta nodded. “I don’t know when Whis intends to return to Earth, but when that time comes, I want to be prepared.”

Bulma put a hand to her forehead and sighed. “Of course. Still, it makes sense I guess.” Bulma stared intently at Vegeta who was glaring impatiently at the heated pot. “Need any help?”

“Trunks is helping me with this. He left moments ago to grab some extra ingredient. Your assistance won’t be necessary.”

Bulma’s expression turned sour before she crossed her arms. “Well fine, since I’m apparently so useless, next time you can stay on Beerus’ planet for all I care!”

As Bulma stormed off, Vegeta glanced at her retreating form with a knowing smirk. ‘Trunks, this plan of yours better work.’


	2. Chapter 2

_[Two Days Later]_

An irritated Bulma fiddled endlessly with various small devices before eventually tossing the bits aside. Even after Vegeta had returned, he’d been interested in nothing but whatever chocolate dish he was preparing for Lord Beerus. Even though today was Valentine’s Day and all his attention should be on her…having some of that chocolate would be nice too.

If there was anything to be grateful for at least, it was the fact that Vegeta actually _was_ home on Valentine’s Day for once. He may not have anything planned for her today, but him simply being here for once was certainly a welcome surprise. Another welcome surprise was the time he was spending with Trunks _and_ Bulla. Though he’s more than willing to keep his eyes on Bulla, it’s not often he spends time with Trunks that isn’t training related so this was a nice change of pace, even if it wasn’t likely to last.

Glancing at a nearby clock, Bulma noted how it was already late in the afternoon. ‘Have I really been doing nothing in this lab all day?’ Her question would be supplemented by a low growling sound. “Apparently, I haven’t eaten anything all day either. I swear, I’m turning into one of the guys.”

Darting out of the lab, Bulma made a beeline for the kitchen.

[Moments later]

“That hit the spot!” Bulma gleefully sighed. After being in the lab all day, she was sourly desperate for water. Still, her appetite had yet to be satiated. Moving back to the fridge, Bulma scoured the shelves for something to fill her empty stomach when suddenly, something caught her eye. Hidden behind various other cold foods, was a serving tray with a card on it; a card with her name.

“What’s this?”

Lifting the cover, Bulma’s eyes widened as she was met with a massive tray of sliced strawberries arranged in the shape of a heart. Half were face up, the rest were face down and covered in chocolate.

“Wait did Vegeta…!? There’s no way that he…!” Bulma gasped as she recalled Vegeta’s words from a couple of days ago. _“Trunks is helping me. Your assistance isn’t required.”_

Suddenly, everything made sense. Vegeta’s timely return to earth, the time he’d been spending with the kids…all for this. This was so unlike hime to do, Bulma couldn’t help but begin to laugh. That laughter intensified until she practically keeled over in hysterics, nearly dropping her berries. Unbeknownst to her however, her lavender haired son was watching the scene with an air of accomplishment on his face.

‘Welp, I think that’s enough to get Dad outta trouble. Now, to find Mai.’

[A long while later]

Vegeta, fresh from an intense session in the gravity chamber, exited the room toweling himself off. Like any Saiyan, the one thing that was needed after an intense training session was food. As he made his way to the kitchen, Vegeta pondered at how unnaturally quaint the day seemed to be.

‘Hmph. It’s gotten late and I haven’t heard a peep from so much as the employees. Even Bulla’s been quieter than you’d expect an infant to be.” On a whim, he called out his wife’s name as he finally arrived at the kitchen, though his call would get swallowed by his own surprised gasp as he laid eyes a baker’s dozen large plates of food freshly made. At the edge of the table was a small white box with a childish drawing of Vegeta’s face on it.

‘What’s this?’ Opening the box, Vegeta was met with a single chocolate heart, big enough to fit in the palm of his hand. Vegeta closed the box before eyeing the smorgasbord before him and smirking. ‘Guess I know what dessert is tonight.’

[Many moments later]

Vegeta finally retreated to the living quarters. Glancing into a barely cracked door, he could make out the scene of his infant daughter asleep. Though now that he’d thought about it, he hadn’t seen Trunks at all today. Whatever, he’s old enough to be on his own to certain degrees. Now that still left Bulma. Obviously she’d been the one to make all that food for him, as well as the chocolate, so it was baffling as to why she’d yet to show her face today.

Ultimately, Vegeta decided to let the notion pass. If that food was any indicator, she obviously found the little ‘surprise’ he and Trunks had prepared for her. It was the only explanation why she’d go out of her way to prepare such a grand meal. Regardless, the Saiyan prince had to give his son most of the credit for the successful idea. And maybe even let Goku take a bit of the glory. After all, if he hadn’t have let him know of the holiday, he wouldn’t have been greeted with such a delectable reward.

Though he’d have preferred not to end his training so abruptly, the final results were certainly worth coming home early for…this time at least. Finally arriving at the bathroom, Vegeta entered before locking the door behind him, completely unaware of the prying eyes watching him from just up the hall.

[Moments later]

Exiting from the shower Vegeta finished drying himself off. As he reached for a fresh change of clothes, he noticed a sliver of paper at the door. Picking it up, he read aloud, “Come to the bedroom for dessert.” An expectant smirk found itself on Vegeta’s face as he discarded the clothes and proceeded to exit the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

Finally returning to the bedroom, Vegeta barged through to find Bulma in a red bathrobe, her tray of chocolate berries lying beside her. “I see you got my message?”

“I see _you’ve_ found my little gift,” Vegeta replied.

“I did and it’s divine!” Bulma squealed. Taking one of the berries, she rolled her tongue across the pointed end of it before lightly sucking it and releasing with a pop. “It was so good in fact, I thought it’d only be fair to share some of the chocolate with you, but I thought of something even better than berries to mix the chocolate with.”

Vegeta smirked. “Oh? Do tell.”

Bulma produced a small cup filled with melted chocolate. Opening her robe, she slowly poured the cup’s contents into her cleavage before holding her breasts in place with her forearm. “How about melons?”

Vegeta’s smirk sharpened as he towered over Bulma, swiftly pinning her down on the bed, letting the chocolate drip over the curves of her breasts. Wasting no time, Vegeta rolled his tongue across Bulma’s chest, eliciting a soft gasp as he lapped up the liquid sweets.

“You were right, this is a great mix,” joked Vegeta.

“I knew you’d enjoy…! AGH~!”

Bulma squealed out as Vegeta flicked his tongue across her nipple before lightly sucking, reveling in the sweet richness of the chocolate. Groping at her free breast, Vegeta held it firmly in his hand, making the chocolate run back across her chest. Keeping his tongue in motion, Vegeta continued to lap up the chocolate until Bulma’s left breasts was fully clear of the sweet syrup. Not bothering to hold, he pressed his lips to her right nipple and got to work licking up the chocolate yet again.

Bulma panted softly, cradling Vegeta’s head as he eagerly ‘ate’ at her boobs. The soft licks and nibbles served to warm Bulma’s body as the moisture of Vegeta’s mouth and the chocolate itself tingled across her skin. In response to his intense licking and groping, Bulma couldn’t help but grind her thighs together as the heat swelled to her loins. As the last bit of chocolate traveled from her skin to Vegeta’s tongue, the Saiyan prince turned his eye to the table.

“That was a fitting treat, but I’m in the mood for something sweeter.” Reaching for the table, Vegeta grabbed the cup of chocolate before opening Bulma’s robe, her nude form shuffling excitedly beneath him.

“What’d you have in mind?” asked a coquettish Bulma.

Vegeta only smirked as he poured more chocolate over Bulma, this time starting from her stomach and working his way down to the valley of her thighs. “Let’s find out what happens when chocolate and cream mix together.”

Raising Bulma’s legs up, Vegeta hastily spread them apart before burying his head between her thighs, first rolling his tongue along her tummy, tickling the sexy scientist before slowly yet fervently descending to her core. Though Bulma had initially pressed her legs together, entrapping Vegeta within her valley, the further he descended, the wider she’d spread her legs back apart. This all came to a head when both the chocolate and Vegeta himself made their way down to Bulma’s wetted lips. Burying his face in her muff, Vegeta rubbed his tongue along Bulma’s folds, eliciting a pleasured squeal as Bulma’s hips instinctively rocked against his face.

“Kyaa~!”

“Hmm, not bad, but we need more cream!”

Bulma could only writhe as Vegeta spread her vagina apart, inserting his tongue as her essence began to stream out. The mix of her nectar and the still wet chocolate served to create an enticing scent that drove Vegeta to his peak as he continually rolled his tongue against Bulma’s inner walls.

“Eeeeegh~!” Bulma once again closed her legs around Vegeta’s head as he feasted on her precious pearl. “Yyyess…!”

The tender softness of thighs spurred Vegeta on as he reached down to grasp his steadily rising bulge before engorging her nether lips with his own. As Vegeta harshly suckled Bulma’s folds, licking up the remaining chocolate mixed with her sexy juices, Bulma would pant out louder whilst pressing her hips further against Vegeta’s face.

Longing for more, Vegeta slipped his legs beneath her body cradling her ass, holding her against his face. All Bulma could do was clench her body as Vegeta’s oral assault finally pushed her over the edge.

“I…I’m about…to…! Haaaaaahn~!!”

His tongue never once ceased as he finally attained his desire and Bulma’s pussy oozed out it’s pleasured cream. Lapping up her juice, as well as the remaining chocolate, Vegeta finally pulled away, leaving a twitching Bulma curled up on the sheets, her legs pressed tightly together.

“That was exquisite,” Vegeta snarled, wiping his lips.

Out of breath from her intense orgasm, Bulma needed a moment to recover before responding. “Glad…you enjoyed it…Vegeta~!”

Managing to sit up, Bulma pressed a hand to her crotch before glancing over Vegeta’s body. He still had his towel on, but his excitement was evident, and if their usual escapades were anything to go by, he wouldn’t be satisfied with just pleasuring her.

“You know…if chocolate and cream is such a great combination…” Turning herself over to all fours, Bulma crawled over to Vegeta and ran a hand over his concealed bulge. “…I think I’d like to try it myself.” Grabbing the cloth around his waist, Bulma whipped the towel away unveiling Vegeta’s erect manhood, the tip leaking.

The snickering Vegeta placed his hands on his hips as he stood sternly, brandishing his cock to Bulma’s eager gaze. “Well then, by all means, have a taste.”

[]

Once again, Bulma poured chocolate into her cleavage before rubbing the sweet puddle in. Before the mess could get sticky, Bulma wrapped her breasts around Vegeta’s dick before coating the rod with the sweet liquid.

‘Unorthodox, but not unpleasurable,’ Vegeta mused. ‘Although this sticky mess feels rather uncomfortable.’

With his penis covered in the syrupy solution, Bulma proceeded to roll her tongue across his tip, taking extra time to suck up every excess drop of chocolate that dribbled down his phallus.

It didn’t take long for Vegeta’s head to leak, mixing his pre-release with the chocolate, much to Bulma’s delight. “You were right, that is a great combination.” Hastily jerking her tits across her lover’s rod, Bulma released herself before taking the now fully coated organ and inserting the full length into her mouth.

Vegeta exhaled sharply as Bulma bobbed her had back and forth across his penis. While she sucked him, she continued to grope and rub her breasts together. The alluring sight was motive enough for Vegeta to get proactive as he put a hand to the back of her head.

“Mmmph-!? MMMGH~!”

Bulma could only give muffled moans as Vegeta shoved her head further along his shaft while steadily beginning to thrust deep down her throat. With each intense motion of Vegeta’s hips, he’d also in turn shove Bulma harder until his tip would hit the base of her throat. Bulma succumbed to the fierce ravaging of her mouth as her moans accompanied the leakage from her lips that dribbled across her breasts.

The intensity only increased as Vegeta shoved Bulma back against the bed. With his lower body leveled with her upper half, Vegeta had space to thrust much more ferociously whilst reaching down to grope her breasts again.

Though muffled, Bulma’s screams were evident as Vegeta bottomed out inside her, causing her to gag. Instinctively shaking her head against Vegeta’s motions, Vegeta clamped his hands to the sides of Bulma’s heads, holding her in place as his penis began to leak inside her.

His breathing hitched as he upped his speed as Bulma once again pressed her hand to her crotch, her fingers quickly being coated with her nectar. In a vigorous burst, Vegeta’s head rolled back as he let out a ferocious howl and bathed the both of them in a golden light.

“!!!???”

Bulma could barely process what happened as her mouth was flooded with Vegeta’s viscous seed. So much of it streamed inside her mouth that it overflowed and spilled out all over her breasts and stomach. His panting slowing back to normal, Vegeta pulled out of Bulma’s mouth, a few residual spurts dropping onto her body.

Bulma clenched her throat and gulped down the manly cream before coughing. Though Vegeta raised a concerned eyebrow, he allowed her to recover from her mild choke before letting her fall on the bed.

“How was it?”

“De…licious~!” To emphasize her point, Bulma clutched her chest up to her mouth and licked up the excess semen that covered her mounds.

Satisfied with her reply, Vegeta softly exhaled before reverting back to base form. “Now answer me this, was that satisfactory for you?”

Bulma suckled her own nipple before releasing it with a pop. “Not yet.” Turning herself around onto her stomach, Bulma raised her hips and flirtatiously wriggled her hips. Reaching her hand down to her valley, she spread her vagina lips apart, running a third finger across her clit.

“I won’t have enough until this mouth gets a taste too.”

“HRRRAGH!” A blue glow filled the room as Vegeta transformed once again, his cock regaining its vigor. “Ask and you shall receive!”

Bulma continued to shake her ass in anticipation before Vegeta grasped her hips, holding her still. With a single powerful thrust, he impaled his cock into her eagerly waiting pussy.

“Haaaaaaa~!!” Bulma immediately relented to Vegeta’s superior strength as she audaciously retreated her rear end against his waist. Vegeta on the other hand, only intensified his motions as he forced Bulma back along his length, the sounds of their skin clashing echoing throughout the room.

“So big…when your blue~!” Bulma moaned out her satisfaction whilst Vegeta bent himself over her body, slamming both their bodies harshly onto the bed. The rebound only forced himself deeper into Bulma’s cave as her honey spilled from her core. The blue-haired beauty clutched the sheets tightly whilst Vegeta pounded relentlessly into her, the intensity of their lustful clashing igniting the fire in her loins yet again.

“Vegeta…I’m cumming~!”

That announcement alit Vegeta’s impish side. To hasten his wife’s imminent climax, Vegeta slid a hand from Bulma’s waist to her bountiful ass. Clutching a cheek, he pressed his thumb against the rim of her rear entrance before forcing it through.

“Wait…!? No not…! HHHMMMMPPPH~!! Agghh…!”

Bulma silenced her own protest as the invasion of her ass pushed her over her desired edge, making her pussy tighten and stream out her orgasmic release. Longing to prolong the euphoria, Bulma moved a hand to her vagina and flicked her fingers across her clit, writhing under the intense climactic waves. Finally, she receded from her high and crashed onto the bed, Vegeta pulling out of her whilst stroking himself.

Bulma lightly exhaled as her fingers gently ran in and out of her still trembling womanhood. “Wow…that was pretty inten-HEY!”

Cut off by Vegeta’s roughness, Bulma was hastily pulled back against his waist, his still hardened cock rubbing against her ass. “What are you doing?”

“This time…” Vegeta held himself in between the curves of Bulma’s ass. “I want to try ‘peaches and cream’.”

Unease and excitement coated Bulma’s face as she quickly caught onto his intentions. “T-that’s fine by me but change back to normal first. I don’t think it’ll fit there if you’re Super Saiyan Blue,” she stammered.

Vegeta returned her plea with a devilish smirk. “Nonsense!”

“Vegeta wait, don’t you dare…!!”

Once again cut off, Vegeta held Bulma’s hips against his own and spread her ass cheeks apart, slowly pressing himself into her tightening rectum.

“Hrrrrrrrgghhhh…!!!”

“Eeeeeeeeeegh…!”

Bulma grit her teeth as tears streamed from her eyes at the pleasuring agony. Not granted a moment’s rest, Bulma’s body thrashed beneath Vegeta’s tightening grip as he forced his cock in and out of her ever-tightening asshole. Every few thrusts, Vegeta would give Bulma’s ass a hard, firm smack with his hands adding to her nigh masochistic pleasure. The pain and pleasure was mind numbing as Bulma hollered out, surrendering completely to her body’s longing.

Longing for more, Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma’s midsection, pulling her upright as he sat down on the bed, positioning her on top of him. Gravity did it’s thing dropping Bulma further onto Vegeta’s spear-like phallus making her throw her head back against his chest.

With a fiendish smirk, Vegeta descended his hands down Bulma’s body and grabbed her by the thighs. Lifting them up and over her body, he used his inhuman strength to lift and lower her onto his cock manually, all while continuing to thrust upwards.

“Vegeta…it hurts…!”

“But you love it, don’t you!?”

“YESS~!!”

Finally regaining enough mind, Bulma held her legs up in place, giving Vegeta freer access to hold her lower body and continue his vigorous pounding. His wicked playfulness shining through yet again, the Saiyan prince slid one hand up Bulma’s body and poked his fingers into her vagina.

“Noo~!! Mmmmmmmmmph…!”

Having both of her holes worked was too much for Bulma to contain, and her formerly neglected pussy spilled it’s lovely honey all over the sheets.

“Surprised you still have this much energy left, but this time, I’ll be the one to end it!” Vegeta declared.

“Please cum!”

Eager to answer his wife’s request, Vegeta flared his divine aura as he pierced through her tightest depths, letting the precursor to his manly fluid leak inside her. Already on the verge of another climax, Bulma once again prodded her own clit as Vegeta squeezed her ass, never once relenting his hips. Finally, everything came to a head as a familiar, warmth both filled and exited Bulma at the same time.

All went white for the matured scientist as the moment her next climax struck, her husband’s hit simultaneously. The sensation far too intense for a physically inferior person to withstand for too long, Bulma could not even scream as her consciousness faded after merely a few blissful seconds.

Even the Saiyan prince felt the aftereffects of his own intense climax. His energy spiking sporadically, he finally powered down back to his base form, his penis finally falling flaccid. Glancing down, Bulma was breathing peacefully, though her body was fully disheveled; her hair a mess, her skin soaked in sweat, semen, her own sexy fluids, and even some chocolate remained. Needless to say, Vegeta himself shared a similar appearance to his drained wife.

“Hmph…and I just got out of the damn shower.” Grabbing his previously discarded towel, Vegeta strolled towards the exit. Before leaving however, he turned back to Bulma and sighed.

Moments later, he’d leave the bedroom for real as Bulma, covered by blankets remained soundly asleep. While Vegeta left, Bulma shifted in bed, her hand resting on a small white box. ‘Maybe there is merit to these Earth Holidays after all.’

[Meanwhile]

A young purple-haired boy could be seen zipping through the skies above the ocean, angrily chomping on a chocolate bar. ‘I get chocolate for Mai, can’t find her all day, when I finally do find her she ignores me, then I get called to 17’s island.’ “THIS VALENTINE’S DAY SUCKS!”


	3. Chapter 3

_In a large house in the heart of Satan City, a young woman awakens to the sound of her infant daughter’s laughter._

“Well good morning to you too Panny!” cooed Videl. Lifting the giggling baby out of her crib, Videl cradled her against her chest as she carried her into the kitchen. “You hungry too? Come on, let’s go get breakfast started.”

[]

Bottle in hand, Pan seemed to be satisfied for the moment. While Videl got busy making her own meal, a single thought flashed through her mind. ‘I wonder where Gohan is…he didn’t say anything about being out late last night.’

“Papa!” cooed Pan.

“Huh?” Turning back to her daughter, Videl saw Pan reaching towards the window. Following the baby’s gaze, Videl could make out a flash of red fluttering away from the window. On the windowsill was a small, white jewelry box.

“Now, what do we have here?”

Taking the box, Videl opened it to find her old ‘transformation’ watch, but it had been completely customized. No longer the basic white, the straps were now colored pink and red (similar in appearance to Videl’s favorite sweater) and emblazoned around the clock’s digital display was a familiar devil looking emblem.

“Oh wow!” she marveled.

“I see someone found their gift,” came the voice of Gohan who’d appeared from seemingly nowhere.

“You…!” Darting into her husband’s arms, Videl warmly embraced him before planting a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s Day honey.”

Breaking off the hug, Videl quickly attached the watch to her wrist and held her arm in front, showing the stylish tech off. “I’m guessing if I press the button then…” Not even bothering to finish, Videl pushed in a green button and was immediately adorned in a costume consisting of a black, skintight bodysuit, a light-blue tunic, white gloves and boots, and an orange cape, topped off by a visored helmet with a yellow heart emblazoned at the center. Videl had become the Great Saiyaman 2[Great Saiyawoman].

“You even got my costume back.”

“Yeah, but that’s not the _real_ surprise.” Gohan grinned. “Try pressing screen.”

Doing as she was told, Videl pressed the screen and the image of a fancy black dress. “What’s that all about?”

“Press the green button again and find out,” Gohan winked.

Once again following instructions, Videl pressed the button and her attire changed from her Super Suit to the dress on the screen. “Whoa!”

“That’s right. I had this idea to have our watches hold more than just our costumes and Bulma helped me bring it to fruition.” Gohan fiddled with his glasses, a prideful smile on his face. “I figure it’d be a fitting gift for a fashionable lady like yourself and…”

_Bweep!_

All but ignoring Gohan, Videl continued pressing the touch screen and buttons quickly changing between the three preselected outfits that had been capsulized on the watch, ranging from a sporty, athletic ensemble to a more casual shorts combo.

“Hey, are there more outfits in this thing?” she asked.

“Including your costume, the maximum it can hold is four, but it’s easy to swap between them. Just hit the outfit on the screen and then the BLUE button to uncap the one you want to switch out. To add a new outfit, just hit the white button to store it like you would any other capsule. It’s kind of like mixing Capsule Storage with Digital Storage.”

“Cool! I’m gonna go try it out in the other room. Breakfast is already done so help yourself and keep an eye on Pan!”

As Videl hastily darted back to the bedroom, Gohan slid over to his daughter grinning and planting a quick kiss on her forehead. “Sorry sweety, but Mommy and Daddy are going to need some time alone.” Picking Pan up, Gohan trotted to the window, opening it and calling out, “You’re on!”

[]

Clothes flew across the room as Videl capped and uncapped her best outfits, quick-changing them vapidly. Giggling like a child with a new toy, Videl settled on a selection for the day. As she went to capsulize her final outfit, she noted that there was an blank spot on the watch screen.

“Hmm…what happens if you do it while it’s blank?” Curiosity taking hold, Videl pressed the button on the empty slot and before she knew it, she was clad in her skivvies, a modest red bra and panty set.

“Kyaa-!”

“Videl, are you okay in there?” called Gohan.

“Fine honey, just…thought I broke something, but it’s all good!” Videl dissuaded. Quickly pressing the button a second time, Videl’s outer layer returned, making her sigh in relief.

‘Well…I could see how that could be problematic,’ Videl glared at the tech. ‘Then again…was that really just a glitch…or did they intentionally leave that feature in?’ Mulling it over for a moment, Videl’s glare softened into a mildly annoyed eye roll. “I certainly wouldn’t put it past Bulma to do something like this as a little ‘extra’ gift…but then again…maybe…”

Zipping over to the dresser drawer, Videl dug through various garments until she procured another lingerie set. This one notably less modest than her current wears. “Hmmmm…”

[A short moment later]

Videl, clad once again in her Saiyaman suit, giggled to herself in the mirror. ‘Time for a little morning fun.’ “Hey Gohan, could you come here for a sec?”

Seconds later, Gohan appeared through the door. “Videl, is something wrong?”

“I don’t know…be honest, do you think the costume looks a little…small on me?” she began. Pushing her cape aside, Videl struck a few rather flirtatious poses, letting Gohan get a full view of her body beneath the spandex and tunic.

“Well…the bodysuit is skintight so it may feel small…” Gohan started, heat rising to his cheeks. “…but it should still be a perfect fit.”

“Are you sure?” Videl turned around and placed her hands on her hips before bending over slightly. “It feels like it’s pretty tight around the waist.”

Gohan’s gaze was hidden behind a glare beneath his glasses. “Videl…I know you’re trying to seduce me…and I’ll admit, it’s working.”

“Oh I’m not trying to seduce you. _This_ is me trying to seduce you.” Videl pushed the button on her watch and her costume vanished to reveal a dark pink and black lingerie set.

A small tuft of steam emanated from Gohan’s glasses. “It’s still working,” he said with an excited smirk.

“Good, cause I’m not finished yet.” Videl reached towards the watch again but was halted by Gohan grabbing her wrist.

“Please, why don’t you allow me.”

Removing the watch from her wrist, Gohan placed it on the dresser before turning back to his wife and pulling her against him, pressing his lips to hers. Videl quickly broke the kiss, urging Gohan to settle down. “Wait Gohan, what about Pan?”

“She’s fine. I…might’ve called our usual sitter to keep an eye on her for an hour or two.”

[Meanwhile]

On the roof of the Satan City home, a certain green, cape clad figure could be seen cradling a familiar black-haired baby, a bottle in his other hand. ‘I’ve joked about this before, but imagine this; the once great heir to the Demon King reduced to a literal babysitter.’ “I’ve got to start finding better things to do.”

[Back inside]

A fluttering sound mixed with low moaning as a fancy shirt hit the bedroom floor and a handsy couple eagerly embraced each other before reengaging a denied lip-lock. Videl’s hands gingerly rose up Gohan’s back as the bespectacled Saiyan descended his hands down his wife’s spine.

Breaking the kiss, Videl asked. “You planned everything, didn’t you?”

“More or less.” With a mischievous grin, Gohan swiftly ascended a hand across Videl’s back, snapping her bra’s straps apart.

A surprised gasp fell from her lips as she instinctively crossed her arms together, to catch the falling cups, but once she regained her awareness, she flashed her husband an equally playful grin before letting them drop. Her modest bust finally unveiled, Gohan discarded his glasses before eagerly burying his face in his wife’s cleavage, knocking them both onto the bed.

“Geeze…you’re not always this…forceful,” giggled Videl.

“What can I say, today’s that kind of day.”

Videl stifled a soft moan while Gohan wasted no time in wrapping his lips around her erecting nipple. Scrunching beneath his touch, Videl twisted away from him but was pinned down by his strong hand. That same hand would descend Videl’s petite frame until his fingers pressed between her thighs, quickly getting dampened by her arousing juice.

Videl’s moans would louden once Gohan slipped his fingers past the fabric and touched her moistened womanhood directly. “Yaagh~!”

Spurred on by her sweet voice, Gohan grabbed the waist of her panties and pulled them down, but was halted by Videl grabbing his wrist with her free hand.

“W-wait…!”

“Videl what are you…? Hmmgh!?” Gohan was cut off by Videl pulling him into a tight kiss, her tongue piercing into his mouth. Though a bit off put by her sudden switch, Gohan was no less deterred and returned her kiss, wholeheartedly. While locked to each other, Videl would be the one to intensify their actions as she caressed her fingers across Gohan’s chest before landing at the seed of his pants, palming his protruding penis.

“Sorry honey, but you don’t get mine until I get yours.” Taking his zipper between her fingers, Videl tenderly lowered the binding letting his bulge poke out, a wet spot on the tip of his shorts.

“That’s fine by mean,” Gohan agreed. Sitting back against the frame of the bed, he allowed Videl to take the lead. Grasping the waist of his bottoms, Videl tenderly slid them down his legs, allowing his erection in all it’s majesty to spring free with a bounce.

No matter how many times she laid eyes on her husband’s manhood, Videl could never not be taken aback by the length and girth of the fleshy rod. That intrigue though would serve to always spice up their love life, including now as Videl lowered her head between Gohan’s legs. Pressing her soft lips to his leaking tip, Videl lightly sucked before poking out her tongue.

“Videl~…”

That cry of her name urging her on, Videl parted her lips fully taking his length inside her mouth, gingerly bobbing her head up and down. Gohan responded with a string of soft but fervent breaths, his body already tightening to a small degree. Needy for more, Gohan placed his hands aside Videl’s head and gently pushed and pulled her along his rod.

Her husband’s reciprocation excited Videl even further. With gusto, she took his cock in hand and began to stroke him whilst sucking. Lowering her hand even further, she carefully caressed his sensitive orbs while taking his full size down her throat.

Gohan’s body lightly twitched beneath Videl’s experienced actions. Though the movements of her mouth weren’t the only things keeping the normally modest Saiyan heated. With each bob of her head, Videl’s hips would shake in a _super_ flirtatious manner. Whether she was aware of this or not didn’t matter. What did was that Gohan found it super alluring. Reaching out his hand, Gohan grabbed his unsuspecting wife by the ankle before pulling her lower half towards him.

“Ha-ACK!”

Being so hastily interrupted, Videl was forced to cease her actions lest she start gagging. Once she regained her awareness, she found herself laying on top of Gohan, her waist level with his face.

“Now what was that all about?”

“You got mine, now it’s my turn to have a taste of you,” Gohan grinned.

“Fair enough,” she giggled back. Sitting up on her knees, Videl slid her soiled panties down her body, kicking them off, revealing her perky rear end to her husband’s lusting eyes.

Wasting no time at all, Gohan grabbed Videl’s waist and pulled her bottom against his face, pressing his lips to her leaking core. Caught off guard, Videl gasped harshly, instinctively pressing her legs together and placing a hand at her crotch. Her barriers were quickly torn down by Gohan removing her hand and spreading her legs yet again, spearing his tongue between her moist lips.

“Mmmmm…ahhhh~!” Videl rocked her hips against Gohan’s face, his tongue brushing eagerly along her vagina, making her squirm much more sporadically. Pressing her thighs against his face, Videl bent herself forward, once again leveling herself with her husbands throbbing cock. Returning his actions in kind, she once again lowered her mouth over his penis.

“Mmmmphhhh…!” Exhaling sharply, Gohan grasped Videl’s cheeks furiously, spreading them before callously groping and massaging her supple rump. All the while, his tongue never stopped, for with each and every flick of his, she would buck against his face.

Briefly removing herself, Videl pressed Gohan’s drenched penis against her breasts. Circling it around each of her nipples, briefly pressing it in her cleavage, Videl encouraged Gohan to let loose his scalding load. His intentions mutual, Gohan spread apart Videl’s core before inserting two fingers inside her. Videl’s hips clenched in response, but Gohan kept up his offensive by pressing his thumb against her clit.

“MMMMMGH~!!”

Videl in turn increased her intensity by replacing Gohan’s cock back into her mouth between her breasts, licking and sucking at an intense speed. Not yet to be out done, Gohan pressed his lips against Videl’s ultra-sensitive bulb. Videl’s body went rigid as she put her free hand to her crotch. Both lovers called out as their bodies went rigid. Muscles tensed, toes curled and sweet moans filled the air as both Videl and Gohan had their faces drenched with each other’s lovely essence. White filled Videl’s vision as Gohan’s swelled tip spurted his seed all over her face and chest. Gohan as well was showered with warm cream as Videl pressed her ass tightly against Gohan’s face as her senses were assaulted with heavily desired pleasure.

Mere seconds passed before the pair went limp, reveling in their own sweet releases. Panting, they gained enough mind to face each other, knowing smiles on both their faces.

“That was…”

“Intense.”

They both wiped their faces before sitting up, Videl in Gohan’s lap. “But…”

“We’re not finished yet, are we?”

“Not a chance honey,” she winked.

Grinding her cheeks against Gohan’s crotch, his drained, leaking cock regained its vigor instantly when she placed the meaty rod between her thighs. His erection at full, Gohan rocked his hips between Videl’s valley, becoming slick with her juice.

“Haaa…haaaa~!” Reaching down, Videl pressed him further against her core, rubbing the underside of his cock with her hand. Keeping connected, Videl raised her hips to their apex until Gohan’s tip slipped snuggly inside her entrance. Descending her waist, Videl let out a pleasurable sigh as her folds were stretched out. Placing her hands on Gohan’s thighs, Videl lifted herself up along his length and let herself drop. Repeating this motion, she steadily upped her pace, enticingly wriggling her ass to Gohan’s eager eyes.

Keeping pace with his wife’s pervy antics, Gohan grabbed her hips before lifting and dropping her upon his cock manually.

“Hhhrrmmmm…yeah~! Keep going~!” swooned Videl.

“With pleasure!”

Gohan’s arms and hips increased their speed, plowing through Videl’s innards like a piston. Determined to keep his hands busy, Gohan would reach up Videl’s body and rest his palms to her breasts, massaging them as she bounced excitedly in his lap. Their intense yet tender love making would reach it’s peak when Videl reached her hands further down, scraping across Gohan’s legs to grab the sheets.

“Gohan…I’m almost…!”

Cutting off her proclamation, Gohan held her still and turned her toward him. Lifting her leg over his body, Videl now sat faced towards Gohan and continued to bounce herself over his penis. Embracing her hybrid lover, Videl announced her imminent orgasm once again.

“Gohan, I’m cumming~!!” His response was to seal her lips with his own whilst grinding his crotch against her sweet lower bulb. In a matter of seconds, her body stiffening, her head rolled back, unleashing the muffled moans that echoed through the bedroom.

“MMMMPHH…Hhhhaaaa~!”

Her legs quivered as her vagina convulsed, a stream of cream overflowing over Gohan’s still rigid cock. Even through her intense orgasm, Gohan continued to thrust, though he was courteous enough to ease his pace. Before long, the pair fell still when Videl wrapped her legs around Gohan, mustering what little strength she had left, panting profusely.

“Ohhh…that…was even stronger…than before…” Videl noted. Lifting herself up, Videl intended to remove herself from Gohan, but would be denied that chance as he changed their positions once more, toppling them onto the bed, pinning her down, and subsequently forcing his cock back, deep, inside of her.

“AAAAAGGH~!”

Still reeling from her last climax, Videl’s whole body shuddered at Gohan’s harsh re-entry. “H-hold on…I need to rest a bit!”

“Sorry Videl…but I can’t pull out yet,” Gohan declined. “But…don’t worry, I promise I’ll take it easy,” he reassured.

“Well…Haa-!?”

Both true and contradictory to his word, Gohan rammed himself inside Videl with a single forceful pump. It was hard enough for her to feel it deep within her recesses, yet also restrained enough to allow Videl to feasibly recover. Gohan kept up this brisk pace, eliciting a string of soft squeals from the eager wife.

“Honey…you can…go a little harder~!” Videl consented.

Not needing to be told twice, Gohan upped his pace whilst keeping his ‘target’ strength. Videl’s squeals grew louder as her legs parted wider. The fire within her body reignited, she threw her arms around her lover’s neck, pulling him in. As their faces hovered mere millimeters from each other, the lust drunk Videl gave a single order to Gohan before planting a quick kiss to his lips, “Go. Harder.”

Those two words caused Gohan’s restraint to crumble. Increasing his speed even further, the sound of slapping skin, efforted grunting, and the hollers of a young woman filled the room.

“Yes~! There~! I-!”

Gohan’s intense pounding would force Videl to her peak once again, her legs rising above her body before stiffening. Taking advantage of his wife’s impressive flexibility, Gohan held Videl’s legs up and over her body as he towered over her, ramming into her from above.

“Videl…I’m close!”

“Together~!”

Uniting in another kiss, Videl wrapped her legs around Gohan’s waist, pulling him in and amplifying his thrusts even further. The two would break their lip-lock as Gohan grit his teeth and Videl exhaled in exhaustion.

“Videl…”

“A little…longer…”

“Videl…!

“Inside~”

“Videl~!!

“Gohan~!”

“I’m _cumming~!”_

The young couple embraced each other warmly and strong as both their respective highs hit simultaneously. As Videl’s legs rose in time with Gohan’s decelerating hips, the heartful Saiyan could feel his slit leak out in a forceful spurt. The pulsing of his cock steadily relented as his seed poured profusely into his wife’s dripping cavern. Fully devoid of energy, Videl’s hold on Gohan loosened making her collapse on the bed, causing his load to stream out of her vagina.

Similarly winded, Gohan gently lowered himself atop Videl’s body before holding her against his chest. Finding the strength to move her arms at least, Videl once again rose them up Gohan’s back, returning his embrace.

“Well…I guess that’s one way to start the day,” Gohan joked.

“Look at it this way, now we have the whole day to get new outfits to fill up my watch with.”

“Guess we’re _both_ going to get some mileage out of it aren’t we?”

“Yeah, but to be totally honest, though the watch is really nice, I like this much more.” Reaching down, Videl ran a hand across Gohan’s thighs until she once again brushed across his moist, flaccid penis.

“H-hey, even a Saiyan needs to rest after a round like that!”

“Oh, so the Great Saiyaman isn’t strong enough to help a lady in distress?” Videl teased.

Softly narrowing his eyes, Gohan replied. “I know you’re trying to seduce me again, but it’s not working this time.”

“And to think, I had the perfect reward for the world’s greatest hero.” Twisting herself around, Videl rubbed Gohan’s steadily hardening tip against the curves of her thighs.

Clenching his fist, a spread of emotions shone across Gohan’s face before he sighed in defeat. “Fine. But remember, you asked for this!” Practically launching himself onto Videl, laughter and squeals once again echoed throughout the house.

[Meanwhile, up on the roof]

The sharp eye of a caped Namekian twitched as the familiar noises of lust and love entered his ears. Looking down at the infant yawning in his arms, Piccolo sighed. “It may be a bit too early for you to take a nap again, but I don’t think you’ll be getting any rest while your parents are busy.”

Getting to his feet, Piccolo hopped off the roof, Pan in hand. “You’re coming with me, kid.” Ascending into the sky, the former demon disappeared into the still rising sun.


	4. Chapter 4

_Later that day, early in the evening, the sun had just begun to sink beneath the horizon until the sky was cast by shadow. A certain pair of martial artists could be seen putting their skills to use for purposes other than combat just as the first star in the night sky began to twinkle._

“Phew…finally, we’re done!” panted a heavily sweating Krillin.

“You, but I think the look on Chi-Chi’s face will make it all worthwhile,” grinned Goku.

The two old friends marveled at their handiwork, staring proudly at a midsized wooden building, barely bigger than an average garage. “Still Goku, how’d you come up with the idea to make a bathhouse?”

“I can’t entirely say, but I will say that the seasons had something to do with it.”

“The seasons?”

“Yeah. You know we have to use our hot tub outside, right? Well…that’s a little hard to do when it’s raining or snowing out, ya know?”

“I gotcha. This’ll give you guys a place to keep warm whenever it’s bath night.”

“Yup. I personally don’t mind it too much, but I’m sure Chi-Chi will appreciate it BIG time!” With a grin, Goku pulled out an empty Capsule and hastily covered the house with the storage smoke. A few seconds later, the house disappeared as the capsule hit the ground and clicked.

“Alright. Now I can finally get back home. I just hope Chi-Chi’s not too mad at me for not coming back immediately…” As Goku put two fingers to his forehead, his wrist was swiftly grasped by Krillin.

“Hey uh Goku, on the topic of appreciation, home, and angry wives…I’d really appreciate it if…you let me stay the night?”

“But why? Did Eighteen kick you out or something?” Goku smarmily grinned.

“No, no, but I can say for certain that if I go home right now, I think I’m gonna be in trouble.” Krillin said, his body trembling.

“How come?”

Krillin motioned with his arm before ascending into the sky. “I’ll tell ya on the way to your house, especially since I actually have to ask Chi-Chi if I can stay.”

“True. Guess we’re flyin’ home then.”

[Moments later]

The duo finally came across the domed house just as Krillin finished explaining his plight. He’d mentioned earlier that he’d been heading home later for a while and added that Eighteen was steadily growing more and more annoyed at that fact.

“Why would Eighteen be upset about that?”

The miniature officer sighed. “I should’ve figured, considering you’re almost never on Earth these days.”

“…Okay, I see your point now, but it’s not like you’re gone for as long as Vegeta and I have been.”

“If you wanna tell her that, be my guest Goku.”

Finally touching down, the pair entered the house with the taller of the two announcing his return. “I’m back!”

“Dad!” cheered Goten.

Though Goku was showered with affection from his son, he was met with the ever familiar look of disapproval from his wife. “Well Goku, it certainly is nice to have you back again,” Chi-Chi began. “Though it would’ve been nicer if you’d have come back sooner, especially when you’re actually on Earth!”

Goku raised his hands defensively. “I guess Goten filled ya in, huh? Sorry for not coming straight home, I just had some other things to take care of.”

“What other things?”

“This one’s on me Chi-Chi,” chimed in Krillin.

“Krillin? You’re here?”

“Yeah. Is that a problem?”

“No…it’s just that Eighteen was just here looking for you.” Chi-Chi revealed.

“She was…?”

Chi-Chi nodded. “Yup, and she didn’t look too happy.” Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Chi-Chi added. “What did you do…?”

“On second thought Goku, I think I’ll crash at Yamcha’s place! See ya!” Darting away, Krillin shot off into the sky leaving Goku and his family alone. ‘Now I’m EXTRA glad Goku didn’t just Instant Warp us back to his place.’

“Well since he didn’t want to answer, we’ll shift to you now,” said Chi-Chi. “What were you two doing that took so long you couldn’t come back home until the next night?”

Goku flashed his wife an impish grin. “Sorry honey, but that’s a secret.”

“Oh? Well until you’re ready to share your dirty little secret, you can have only _half_ of dinner tonight.”

“WHAT!? Awww come on! That’s not fair! I barely ate during lunch cause I wanted to wait for your cooking for dinner!” Goku whined.

As the two bickered back and forth, Goku’s mini-me could only giggle.

[The next day]

_Goku and Chi-Chi would spend the day tending to the fields. Though Goten would usually play spectator and watch them while working on his academics, today he was spared from the tedium of bookwork for a much more exciting gig as he’d been invited to Android 17’s island._

_The pair’s yard work would last all until mid-afternoon when the sun was on its path to descent._

“Whooo…! Man, after enduring Whis’ training for so long, it was nice to do something light for a change.” Goku jeered.

“You know, you wouldn’t have to endure that harshness if you’d just stay on Earth, but I guess our humble home is just not exciting for a Saiyan with Godly power,” Chi-Chi sarcastically muttered.

“You say something Chi-Chi?”

“No, I’m just going to get dinner started,” she proclaimed.

“As much as I’m looking forward to that, don’t you think you should take a break first?” Goku suggested. “We have been out here all morning long.”

“What, you think I can’t handle a little extended time in the fields?” Chi-Chi snapped.

“No, I…just thought you’d wanna sit down and rest for a bit before you got really busy with cooking,” Goku defensively replied.

Her dander quickly diminishing, Chi-Chi bent out her back before exhaling. “Now that you mention it, I guess I wouldn’t mind having a nice hot bath first but…”

“Great! I’ll go get everything ready!”

“Huh?”

_WHOOOSH!_

Before Chi-Chi could respond, Goku had jettisoned off into the sky towards the direction of their home. Crossing her arms, Chi-Chi thought aloud, “Wonder what he’s so excited about.” ‘And why couldn’t he have flown me home too?’

[A few moments later]

Chi-Chi finally made her way back to the house only to find no signs of either her husband or their hot tub. What she _did_ find however, was a small wooden…’shack’ of some kind and it looked like there was smoke coming from out of one of the openings on the side.

“What on Earth is this?” Stepping through the entrance to the door, Chi-Chi was met with the smug smile of Goku leaning on their enlarged hot tub, filled and steamed over a controlled yet blazing fire.

“Hehe, what took ya so long?” Goku giggled.

“Goku, what is this?”

“It’s our new bathhouse!” he announced. “It’s still the cold season, so I thought having a warmer place to take baths would be a good idea.”

Chi-Chi could only stammer in surprise as the tub was accompanied by a stand presumably to hold one’s clothes and even a curtain over the tub to presumably contain steam. “Goku, where did you get this…when…how…!?”

“Krillin and I stayed up all night yesterday to put this together…” he started. “Gotta say, it was a LOT harder than I expected…” As Goku continued his explanation, a look of realization flashed across Chi-Chi’s face.

‘So that’s why he didn’t come home last night…’ Chi-Chi couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt at getting mad over nothing. Still, who says she can’t make it up to him. Unseen by Goku who was still recounting the time he and Krillin spent making this shack, Chi-Chi untied her scarf.

“Still, King Kai put a house together pretty quickly when I was dead so I didn’t think there’d be that much to building something like this”

_FWIFF!_

The fluttering of cloth filled the air as the former martial artist pulled off her top before letting her bottoms hit the ground. Though Goku continued rambling about his construction work, he was finally jarred from his spiel by a notable _‘SNAP!’_

Turning back to Chi-Chi, Goku was met with a towel to the face as the sound of footsteps passed him. Restoring his vision, he found her clothes discarded on one of the stands before the sound of splashing water filled the air. Turning back around, Goku found his wife already submerged in the scalding water, her arms crossed across her chest.

“When did you…?” Shrugging off his own question, Goku made his way towards the exit, but was halted when Chi-Chi asked, “Well, aren’t you gonna join me?”

Screeching to a halt, Goku glanced back with a “Huh?”

“You deserve a break after our work in the garden too. Besides, you built this place, you deserve to be part of the first bath in it too.”

His confused glance turned into a familiarly goofy grin before Goku slipped his farming jacket off.

[Moments later]

The duo were bundled together beneath the water’s surface. As Goku lay against the tubs frame with his hands behind his head, Chi-Chi sat between his legs, bundled against his muscular chest.

“Ahhhh…this is nice~!” commented Goku.

“I’ll say,” Chi-Chi agreed. And with the walls containing the steam like this, it feels even warmer.

The two would remain pressed against each other merely reveling in the luxurious sensation. The tender silence would however be broken by Goku. “Man…I wonder why we never thought to do something like this before.”

“Guess it was just something that slipped our minds…although, I’d like to know why you decided to make this now, and why it had to be a secret.”

“Well what kinda gift would it be if it weren’t a secret?” Goku giggled.

“Gift? For what?”

“Today is the 14th right? Or did I get the days mixed up?” Goku pondered.

“The 14th?” Chi-Chi pondered the date’s significance. Once realization dawned on her, she let out a shrill scream startling both Goku and various passing animals.

“What!? What is it!?”

“Today’s Valentine’s Day!!??”

“Y-yeah. That’s why Vegeta and I came back to Earth so early,” Goku stammered.

“Ohhhh…I can’t believe I forgot! And if I’d known you were coming home, I’d have prepared something!” Chi-Chi hysterically sobbed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Goku urged. “If anything, you always make something great whenever I come back home. I figured I had to reverse the roles at least once, especially since it’s a holiday.”

Chi-Chi shrank beneath the sound of Goku’s grinning. Though she was relieved he wasn’t upset with her (though he rarely, if ever is to begin with), she couldn’t quash the surge of guilt that swelled within her. Goku had worked tirelessly all night to do something nice for her, and she punished him for it last night. Once they got out of this bath, an _EXTRA_ large dinner was certainly in order…but then again…maybe there was a way she could start sooner. A playful grin plastered on her face, Chi-Chi shifted her rear back against Goku’s until her cheeks brushed against his currently softened penis. This wouldn’t go unnoticed by Goku who let out a soft giggle.

“Hehe hey. Now what do you think you’re doing?”

Chi-Chi could only return the giggle as she steadily increased the speed of her hips. Reaching down, she grabbed his hands and pulled them up her body, landing them on her chest. Finally getting the implication, Goku squeezed Chi-Chi’s mounds with gusto, causing her to cry out.

“Kyaaaa~!”

As Goku greedily groped at his wife’s chest, beneath the water, his manhood swiftly hardened, pressing against her supple ass. Recomposing herself, Chi-Chi reached down and grasped her husband’s erection, lightly running her hand across his length.

“Say Goku, how long were you on Lord Beerus’ planet before now?”

“Uhhh…three months I think. Why?”

“Really? Cause judging by how thick you are, it feels like it’s been longer since you last let it all out,” Chi-Chi grinned.

“Guess it has been a while since we last did it, huh? Even when I _was_ here on Earth.”

“I think it’s time to change that. And let’s call this an apology for last night.”

“Sounds good to me.” Not needing further instructions, Goku sat up, leaning against the frame of the tub while Chi-Chi turned to face him before kneeling in the water.

Softly clenching both hands around Goku’s cock, Chi-Chi proceeded to stroke his length with more force than before. Already feeling the intensity, Goku started to exhale sharply. Pleased with his reaction, Chi-Chi grasped him harder and increased her speed, staring deeply into the slit of the fleshy pole. Practically transfixed by the ever-prevalent bulging of Goku’s cock, Chi-Chi instinctively dipped her head closer to his lower head, parting her lips the closer she got. Finally, she brought the tip to her mouth, gently suckling the bulbous spot. In no time, she began sucking with much more vigor, to Goku’s delight.

“M-man…it really has been a while hasn’t it? I forgot how good this felt.”

“Don’t get _too_ excited yet honey,” Opening her mouth wide, Chi-Chi instantly took Goku’s full length into her mouth, sucking fervently whilst rocking her head back and forth.

“Geeze…you’re still so good at this…!” he praised.

Unable to speak, Chi-Chi could only reply with a low moan, pausing her movements to circle her tongue around his head. ‘It’s been so long. I miss this feeling!’ Chi-Chi soon resumed moving her head whilst stroking Goku with one hand. Nigh absentmindedly, her second hand had fallen down her body between her legs.

Falling even deeper along Goku’s manhood, Chi-Chi’s bent body rocked in time as her hand fondled the folds of her vagina. With each flick of her fingers, her body would twitch in response, in turn intensifying her actions towards Goku. The heat from the water added Chi-Chi’s rising arousal as her sensitive core was moistened even further, her honey mixing with the bath. No longer able to restrain herself, Chi-Chi would plunge her fingers inside her waiting core, upping her movement in turn.

This wouldn’t be unseen by the sharp eyed Saiyan as he noted his wife’s movements become notably more sporadic, though that only served to excite him further Both that, and the enticing wriggle of Chi-Chi’s toned ass. Unable to contain his own lustful senses, Goku began to thrust against Chi-Chi’s mouth. Though she usually preferred to be warned when Goku would take a normally unexpected action, this time, Chi-Chi seemed to accept the notion in kind, ceasing her movements and allowing Goku to take the lead.

Whilst Goku’s penis plunged the depths of Chi-Chi’s throat, the short-tempered housewife would remove her hand from the hardened shaft and replace it on her chest, groping her breast and tweaking her nipple all the while. Every time she touched herself, Chi-Chi would flinch as every nerve in her body was assaulted with a familiar euphoria, one that hadn’t been felt in a very long time.

‘Why am I this sensitive? Is it just cause of the bath or because of how long it’s been?’

“H-hey…Chi-Chi…I think it’s about to come out…” Goku announced.

Ordinarily at this point, Chi-Chi would pause and switch to strictly using her hands to drive Goku over the edge, but not this time. The ex-fighter kept her face firmly planted at her husband’s base, never relenting in her oral service. In fact, she seemed more determined than ever to stay connected with him as she began holding her head in place for a few seconds with every descent of her head.

“Hey, Chi-Chi…!? You…can hear me right?”

Ignoring his question, she continued to suck him and finger herself, her body starting to tighten. ‘This is…so vulgar…but I want to remember this feeling. This taste. It’s fine Goku, just let it out in my mouth.’

As if reading her thoughts, Goku grabbed the edge of the tub and upped the pace of his thrusting, spearing his length into her esophagus. The pressure in his loins began to rise, his manhood beginning to quiver. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer, though he was unsure of what to do before that. He knew how Chi-Chi got whenever he stepped out of line during their sexual escapades, but this time felt…different. He could tell by her level of vigor that she was more into this than usual.

Maybe it was just eagerness after being gone for so long, maybe it was something else. Either way, Goku decided not to pass this rare opportunity to cut loose in this situation. Increasing the ferocity of his thrusts, Goku gripped even tighter on the giant metal pot as he gradually, raised his energy all the while.

Glancing up, Chi-Chi could note the more intense air surrounding Goku. Though his face was obscured by both the steam and their current positions, she could still envision that pleasured expression on his face the moment he finally hit his peak. Swirling her tongue across his leaking opening, Chi-Chi would receive far more than she bargained for as in a single instance, his cock grew another 2 to 3 inches and that small leakage quickly flooded her insides as a gushing torrent of thick whiteness.

Barely processing what was happening, Chi-Chi was blinded by a dazzling golden flash, coupled with a guttural roar. Unable to free herself from the sensory onslaught, Chi-Chi hastily, but satisfyingly accepted the massive assault as she buried her face in Goku’s crotch, wrapping her arms around his waist. Though some of his massive release spilled from her mouth, Chi-Chi would in turn continue to suckle his cock, taking as much as she could down her throat.

Finally needing to breath, Chi-Chi removed herself from her husband, her cheeks still stuffed with his white essence. Glancing up, she saw that Goku had transformed to his Super Saiyan state. Probably involuntarily under all that sexual pressure. She usually wasn’t a fan of his spontaneous transformations during sex, but this time, it almost seemed like she was counting on it. Recovering from the initial shock, Chi-Chi proceeded to swallow the rest of Goku’s ejaculation before panting heavily.

Similarly recovering from his massive burst, Goku descended back in the water also panting. “He…ehehehe…Sorry about…transforming…like that,” he apologized.

“It’s fine,” Chi-Chi assured. “Honestly…I was kind of hoping you would.”

“Really? But every other time I did that, accidently or not, you’d get mad.”

“Today’s a special occasion Goku, so I’m willing to overlook it this once…if…”

“If what?”

Climbing atop her husband, Chi-Chi pressed him against the edge of the tub, a lustfully forceful smirk on her face. “…If you take that Super Saiyan penis of yours, put it deep inside me, and pound me hard with it! You hear me Goku!!?”

Though initially startled at his normally prim and proper wife’s sexual deviancy, Goku was no less deterred to answer her pleas. Returning her lustful gaze with an impish smirk of his own, Goku grabbed her by the waist and replied, “Alright, if you say so!”

With a harsh shove, Goku dropped Chi-Chi down onto his still hardened cock eliciting a loud, squeal that echoed throughout the small building, leaking into the forests.

Goku winced at Chi-Chi’s intense reaction, a worried drop of sweat falling down his forehead. “Sorry. Was that too much?”

Chi-Chi could only shakily grasp onto Goku as her whole body trembled at the insertion. A vigorous sparkle in her eye, she replied. “Not a chance!”

Using his shoulders as leverage, Chi-Chi lifted herself up and plopped herself down on his pole. Quickly adjusting to her hasty movements, Goku reached down, cupping her ass and driving her along his cock manually.

“How’s this?”

“Harder!”

“Okay! HRRRRRRAGH!”

Complying, Goku began thrusting his hips up with each descent of hers, making Chi-Chi cry out even louder. Clutching Goku in a tight embrace, Chi-Chi yielded to Goku’s savage pounding, wholeheartedly. Though tears would drip from her eyes, a perverse grin remained set on her face, only breaking when Goku’s intensity reached a fever pitch.

“GYYAGH~! Yes…!”

“You’re…being rougher than usual…Chi-Chi!”

The thirsting housewife bit her lip at her husband’s proclamation. She knew how lascivious she was being, but any shame she felt was overshadowed by her feminine desire.

“Because…it’s been a long time~! I want…to…make the wait…worth it!”

“I can do that…for you!”

Chi-Chi’s moans reverberated across the land as Goku hastily stood straight up, carrying her whilst keeping himself inserted. Though caught off guard by the impulsive movements, Chi-Chi was no less daunted as her head rolled back in ecstasy. His thrusting and rocking even more forceful, Goku let his energy flow as the golden light enveloped them both.

“Goku…are you…?”

“Yeah…I think…!”

Keeping her grasp around Goku’s neck, Chi-Chi let her body hang back as his thrusts became more erratic. The hurried sound of slapping skin mixed with the hollers of a whorish woman. Despite the setting sun, the mountain was still alit as a golden glow grew brighter and brighter until it culminated in a virtual explosion of light, coupled with the hefty groans of a man and the shrill, screeching moans of a woman.

The light finally died down, to reveal a trembling Chi-Chi, still attached to a panting Goku who had descended back into the bathtub in his base form. With his penis emptied of another hefty load, the meaty organ finally retreated from Chi-Chi’s innards before getting coated in their combined cream.

“Phew…that was intense…” Goku noted wiping off his forehead.

“Y-yeah…”

As the held each other, recovering from their mind-numbing releases, Goku took notice of a strong chill in the air. “Hey why’s it feel cold in here all of a sudden?”

Regaining their senses, the two searched around. Sure there were openings in the walls, but they weren’t big enough to cause THAT much air flow, right? Glancing upwards, Chi-Chi pointed towards the source of the air.

“Look up there?”

“Huh?”

Above their heads shone the starry night sky. Apparently, during that last massive ‘burst’, Goku’s energy had literally blown the roof off the building. Realizing the situation, Goku could only awkwardly rub the back of his head with an apologetic face.

“Whoops…guess that was a bit too much, huh?”

Chi-Chi surprisingly didn’t seem too upset if at all, as evidenced by her giggling response. “You can fix it later. You’ve already worked hard enough on this thing for now. You deserve a break…although, if you’re so eager to stay physical…” Chi-Chi reached beneath the water and once again ran her hand along Goku’s dick. “…I’m willing to go again.”

“Really? You’d usually want to call it after something like this happens,” Goku pointed towards the AWOL roof.

“Like I said before; It’s been a long time and I want to make this night worth it…although, we should probably continue this inside where it’s warmer.”

“But…isn’t it still warm in the water?”

Chi-Chi let out an exasperated sigh before grabbing Goku by the wrist. “Just come to bed with me!”

“Yes ma’am!”

[Moments later]

_“Hyyaaaagn~!_

A moaning Chi-Chi lay on the disheveled mattress, her legs spread wide. Pressed between her valley was Goku who had eagerly taken the opportunity to have a quick ‘snack’, courtesy of Chi-Chi’s vagina. With every droplet of her honey, Goku’s tongue would instantly flick to that spot, lapping up the liquid and continuing to roll across her folds, making her body squirm.

“G-Goku…w-wait…!”

Shoving Goku away, she dipped a hand into her valley, before probing her fingers across her leaking vagina and spread her lips apart. Understanding her sentiment, Goku in turn, gently stroked himself as he aligned with her entrance. Before he could enter her however, Chi-Chi halted him.

“Wait…Goku, I want you to transform again.”

Goku was visually taken aback by her request. “Really? You usually only let me transform once when we go more than once. What’s this all about?”

“See how wet I still am?” Chi-Chi briefly inserted her fingers letting her honey spill out to visualize her point. “You’re going to need something bigger than your normal size to plug this leak.”

Goku returned her statement with an eager grin. “Well, if the bath was anything to go by, I think I may need more than Super Saiyan, too.” Inhaling, Goku let out a gruff yell as he was bathed in a bright yet calm, blue light.

Chi-Chi’s excitement briefly swapped to worry. She knew what Goku was capable of, as well as his penchant for going overboard. Then again, that’s exactly what she was counting on. Still, she couldn’t shake this minor anxious feeling that welled within her.

“Well, ready for round 2?” Goku asked in his rare serious tone.

With a small gulp, Chi-Chi lightly nodded before swallowing a massive gasp as her womanhood was penetrated once again.

“HYYYAAAAAGH…!”

Her body immediately spasmed, her back arching, her toes clenching intensely against the mattres. Goku’s earlier ‘tasting’ had fed her still burning sexual fire and the mere insertion of his literal divine cock pushed her over the edge again. Barely given time to adjust or recover, Chi-Chi’s body was continually slammed by Goku’s Godly rod. Her walls were spread wide, squeezing against the glowing organ, spilling her cream all over the sheets.

“Goku~!”

“You…wanted this…right!?”

Chi-Chi thrashed her head back and forth across the bed, clutching the sheets as Goku continually upped his pace. Her hips would raise in time with his own bringing him deeper into her clenching cavern. Not once slowing his movements, Goku grabbed Chi-Chi by the leg before twisting her on her side, allowing himself to thrust at a much deeper angle.

“GOKU~!” Chi-Chi’s lower leg could only twinge as she was hastily plowed over the edge yet again, but even despite her third orgasm, Goku didn’t relent. He continued to pound against his wife’s eager vagina until his manhood began to swell again.

“Chi-Chi…here…it comes again!”

Unable to respond throughout all the pleasured moaning and gasping, Chi-Chi could only bite down on the sheets and steel her body for the impending flood that would fill her. Moving one hand down to her vagina, she brushed her finger against her feminine bulb as she awaited her Saiyan lover’s masculine cream.

In a blinding blue burst, and a hearty growl, Goku’s manhood finally erupted inside Chi-Chi’s anticipated pussy. What wasn’t anticipated was the sheer volume of Goku’s load, easily outperforming his previous climaxes of the night. This ejaculation overflowed out of Chi-Chi’s core, staining the bed, and the lower parts of her torso. The massive invasion, coupled with her own fingers’ actions pushed Chi-Chi to her peak yet again, her own release seemingly washing Goku’s away.

It seemed that last session finally brought Goku to his limit as he once again powered down to base form and retreated from his shuddering wife, letting her leg fall. Breathing heavily, Goku once again let out a small chuckle before sitting back on the mattress. Chi-Chi on the other hand, managed to find the strength to pick herself back up and turned to face him, the lust in her eyes, diminished but not gone.

Noticing her expression, a bead of sweat dripped down his head. “You wanna go…again? Sorry, but I don’t know…how many more of those…I have left in me…” he admitted.

“Fine by me…I don’t think I can handle you transformed again either. For the rest of the night…please…stay in base form.”

“Chi-Chi…I don’t know if I even can continue in base form,”” he replied glancing at his penis.

Chi-Chi shakily got onto all fours, grasping her butt. Letting their resulting releases stream out, she invitingly wriggled her hips. “Are you sure about that?”

Her answer arrived with a single twitch of Goku’s manhood. “Well…maybe I’ve got one more round in me at least.”

Chi-Chi barely had time to grin before a strong pair of hands groped at her toned, firm ass.

[Meanwhile]

_On an island deep in the ocean, a trio of kids sat to watch the sunset on the rocks above the crashing waves._

“Huh…that’s weird…” noted Goten.

“What is it?” asked a small blonde girl.

“I wonder what Dad’s transforming for…are the grownups fighting without us again!?”

“Uhhh Goten…” chimed in a purple-haired boy. “I can say with certainty that no one’s fighting.”

“But then why’s Dad transforming?”

“You don’t wanna know…” Trunks replied, his face matching his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

_In a hidden bunker deep within a desert wasteland, one man joined by a faithful comrade could be seen preparing for one of the most perilous days of his life._

“Uh Krillin, you sure you wanna go through with this?”

Looking himself over in a nearby mirror, Krillin gave a soft sigh before replying. “It’s gonna be tough pal, but it’s something I’ve GOT to do. Every man has to leap into the pits every now and then and only pray that he comes out in one piece.”

The former bandit shrugged. “If you say so. Now for the last piece.” Reaching over to his airborne, feline friend, Yamcha tossed Krillin a single rounded garment that the cop quickly placed atop his head. “Lookin’ sharp pal!” Yamcha gave a thumbs up.

Looking at his reflection once more, Krillin smirked before returning the gesture. “Before we get started though, I gotta make a call.” Pulling out his phone, Krillin dialed and answered.

“Hey Goku, now I need a favor from you.”

[Meanwhile, in Satan City]

A certain blonde-haired woman was staring very harshly at the front door. Watching just behind her was a small girl with matching hair color in a purple dress. “Hey Mama, when do you think Daddy will be back?”

“I don’t know sweety, but I have a feeling it’s going to be soon,” she replied. ‘Though when he does get back, you better believe I’m going to tear that shrimp a new…!’

Before she could finish her thought, the doorknob began to rattle. ‘Finally.’ “Marron, go to your room.”

“But why? I wanna see Daddy!”

“You’ll get to see Daddy, but Mommy needs to have a talk with him first.”

“Okay,” Marron sighed. As the young girl retreated to her room, she paused as just outside the window was a familiar figure garbed in a light blue tunic.

Back with Eighteen, her eyes narrowed as the sound of keys clinking filled her ears. Reaching for the nearest object she could grab, she clenched the random tool in her hand. Seconds later, the door slowly crept open revealing her husband garbed in his familiar white suit and hat ensemble with a large bouquet of roses.

“I’m ba-AGGH!”

_KRRAUSH!_

Krillin’s suave introduction was cut short by his timely dodge of the vase that came hurtling towards him. “Welcome home, Honey,” Eighteen growled.

Quaking in his shoes, Krillin weakly raised the bouquet in Eighteen’s direction. “Uhhhh…happy Val-?”

Swatting the flowers away, Eighteen cut him off. “You’ve got some nerve. Its bad enough you stay out all the night these days, but this was the first time you just decide to just NOT come home at all!?”

“Eighteen, I have a very good reason for…”

“Save it. If you’re so disinterested in being here, then why don’t you just head back out!” Eighteen snarled.

Krillin took a breath to calm himself before speaking again. “If you want me to leave, fine, but only if you come with me.”

“You’re not serious,” Eighteen narrowed her eyes.

“As I was _trying_ to explain earlier, I know I haven’t been home a lot lately, but I do in fact have a reason for it. In fact, today _is_ that reason.”

“What’s so special about today?”

Krillin picked up the bouquet and once again presented it to Eighteen. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

At that declaration, Eighteen’s eyes widened. “Wait, that’s today?”

“Yeeup, and you and I are going out to enjoy it.”

Eighteen flashed Krillin a skeptical look. “Well, I’m glad you remembered what today is, but don’t think this excuses your absences.”

“Eighteen please,” Lightly shoving Eighteen towards the hallway, Krillin continued. “We’re burning daylight hours so just go put on something nice and we’ll…”

“Hold the phone, short stuff,” Eighteen interjected pushing Krillin away. “I don’t know who you think you’re shoving but…”

“JUST GET DRESSED DAMMIT!!!!” Krillin exploded. Taken aback, Eighteen gasped as Krilllin continued his sudden outburst. “You’re confused and upset, I get that, you have every right to be! But I spent the months preparing for this day and I don’t want all those long nights of prep to go to waste and I promise I’ll explain everything later so please, for the love of the Kai’s just trust me and go put on your Sunday best!”

Following the brief tirade, Eighteen could only watch stunned as Krillin heavily panted. They’d had their share of fights in the past, but Krillin rarely, if ever, raised his voice like that, especially to her. Though she should be angry herself, she couldn’t resist the heated flush that arose her cheeks. “Shouldn’t we call someone to watch Marron?”

“Way ahead of you honey.” Krillin merely pointed to the window revealing their daughter riding a familiar golden cloud accompanied by Goku’s youngest son.

“Goten?”

Krillin nodded. “I made a couple of calls and the kids agreed to spend the day on 17’s Island, so we have all the time in the world.”

A small, intrigued smile rose onto Eighteen’s face. “Alright Short Man, I’ll give you your chance, but you do realize that if you’re explanation doesn’t fly, you’ll be on the couch until Christmas?”

“It’s a chance I’m gonna have to take, now hurry and get ready…” Krillin fanned himself off with his hat. “It’s too soon for me to get sweaty in this thing.”

[Later]

Krillin and 18, the latter garbed in a semi formal suit and skirt ensemble, strolled through Satan City in awkward silence. After their little ‘fight’ this morning and Krillin’s ‘insistence that they go out for the day, the tension between the two was extremely heightened. On a positive note, the walk seemed to have eased them both to the point they could at last speak with no malice towards each other. The one to break the silence was Eighteen who had a rather impatient look on her face.

“Okay Krillin, we’re out, now let’s chat.”

“About what?” he stammered.

“Are you seriously going to play that card?” Eighteen narrowed her eyes.

With a sigh, Krillin responded. “Okay fine. I know what you’re gonna ask so let me cut ahead a bit and answer your question with a question; Is there any specific place you want to go?”

“What kind of place?” Eighteen crossed her arms.

Wriggling his eyebrows with a knowing smirk, Krillin replied, “Oh I don’t know, a store, a restaurant, somewhere a bit…unorthodox?”

“Well there was this necklace at the mall I’ve had my eye on, but let’s not focus on…”

“Okay then, let’s go!” Grabbing Eighteen by the arm, Krillin held onto his hat before shooting both of them into the sky.

“Hey wait…!”

[Moments later]

The duo arrived at the Satan City mall in record time and after some directions from 18 arrived at the highest-class jewelry store in the building. The place was infamous for it’s prices, the kind of place someone like Bulma or Mr. Satan would go to shop for jewelry. Eighteen was initially going to discard the thought of coming here today, but Krillin’s hastiness said otherwise.

“Krillin, why are we here?”

“What do you mean why? You asked to come here, and I listened.”

“I know that, but I don’t think this is the kind of place to go window-shopping.”

“Who said anything about window-shopping?” smirked Krillin.

“Get serious. We can’t afford anything in this place.” ‘Unless we want to move back in with the old man.’

“Nonsense. Just tell me which necklace it was, and it’ll be around your neck in just a few minutes.”

Before Eighteen could respond the voice of a pleasant store clerk interjected their back-and-forth as she hastily approached them. “Are you two looking for something special for the holiday.”

Tipping his hat to the side, Krillin cheekily replied, “It’s the lady’s choice.”

“Well then, follow me!” the clerk motioned with her arm, and Krillin followed.

Turning back to his wife, Krillin asked, “You coming?”

Eighteen remained still, her expression filled with intrigue and confusion. Nodding, she followed the duo.

[Moments later]

“Thank you! Please come again.”

Krillin and 18 exited the store with 18 bedazzled with not only a new lapis-lazuli necklace that complimented her dress, but even a new ring to go with it. As the two continued their stroll through the mall, Krillin asked, “Okay, so where to next?”

“Where to next!? Krillin, you’ve got some explaining to do!”

“What explaining?” he replied smugly.

“Don’t play dumb! How the hell were you able to afford these!? And why were you so casual about dropping nearly a thousand zeni on them!?” Eighteen motioned to her new bling.

“Well…” Krillin once again removed his hat and began fanning himself. “Let’s just say I’ve managed to pull in some extra dough at work.”

“Krillin, would you give me a straight answer already dammit!”

“Okay, okay!” he replaced his hat on before clearing his throat. “All joking aside, that _is_ what happened. All those days I’ve been coming home late were _EXTREME_ overtime hours. You know how they say, ‘Crime never sleeps’? Well, after these past months, I’m startin’ to believe it!”

“You can’t be serious,” replied a stunned 18. “Even IF you get paid overtime, it wouldn’t be enough to pay for something like this.”

“You’d be surprised the kind of perks being the star player on the force can do for ya,” Krillin boastfully laughed. “Even so, I also managed to scrounge up some extra cash outside of work, so all day today, money is no object.” He announced.

Eighteen could only stare at Krillin’s goofy prideful grin. If he had enough money to make a statement like that, he must’ve been planning this out FAR in advance, and if so, how many total extra hours did he take at work? And where did the extra cash come from and how…!”

“Uhh…18?”

The blonde bombshell made no attempt to hide her disbelief, so it was no surprise when Krillin attempted to shake her out of her self-imposed ‘short-circuit.’ “I’m sorry, I just…need a moment to process all of this.”

“Hehe, you can process it on our way to the next shop!” Pulling his wife along, Krillin led her through the mall’s highest points of interest. After numerous trips throughout the stores, their trip ended close to dusk at the mall’s fanciest restaurant. Krillin wore a nonchalant grin throughout the whole day while Eighteen tried and failed to hide her own pleased snickers.

[Several Hours later]

Krillin and Eighteen returned to their humble abode, the former carrying a small truckload of packages, the latter also carrying a share of bags stuffed with clothes and other accessories.

“That might’ve been the fullest shopping trip I’ve ever been on,” beamed 18.

“Glad…you enjoyed it…Honey…!” straining his way inside, Krillin finally dropped the hill of stuff on the floor before quickly shedding himself of his jacket and hat. “Phew…I know I said money was no object, but even then I didn’t think I’d still be hauling this much stuff home.”

Eighteen shrugged. “Hey, it was your offer. Of course I’m going to take advantage of it.” As Krillin practically collapsed on the sofa, Eighteen bounced on a nearby recliner, a satisfied smile on her face.

‘Today really was a fun ride, wasn’t it?’ Eighteen recounted the days events from the trips through all the various stores, to the free chocolate they got just for being a ‘cute couple’, to the varying excited looks on Krillin’s face. She didn’t know how, but whatever he did to plan all this certainly was worth it. That last thought however, reminded her of something.

“Hey Krillin?”

“Yeah?”

“Today’s Valentine’s Day, and with the amount of money you’ve spent on this little excursion, I take it this is something you’ve been planning for quite a long while.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

“What I want to know is, what made you decide to take me on a shopping spree like this?”

Krillin sat up before mulling over his answer. “Well, I had a few ideas for gifts for today, but none of them felt…fitting enough.” He paused. “I guess…no _one_ thing felt good enough, so the only thing I could do was get you ‘Everything’! After all, that’s what you mean to me. Some extra work time is a small price to pay.” ‘Especially compared to the actual price of this stuff,’ he mentally added.

An invisible twinkle sparked in Eighteen’s eyes. She knew Krillin would never waste an opportunity to express his love for her, but this was an extreme even she thought was unprecedented. Even her usual stone-faced exterior crumbled as she shot her husband a flushed smile.

“Krillin, I’m not going to pretend I understand how your mind works when it comes to planning, but I will say, you overlooked one very important detail when putting today together.”

“What detail?”

“The gift I want the most.”

At that declaration, Krillin’s face turned a light blue. Sure he’d kept up his word on ‘money being no object’ today, but if there was still one more thing 18 wanted, even after all the stuff they’d already gotten, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to afford it without a favor or two. “And what might that be?”

[A few minutes later]

“Gyaagh!”

The diminutive fighter was harshly tossed on the bed while his wife quickly climbed atop him, eclipsing his body with her own.

“Eighteen hold o-!” Krillin was silenced by Eighteen forcing her lips against his. Pulling his face further against hers, Eighteen broke the kiss, her face already flushed.

“I really appreciate everything you’ve done for today, but if you think you’re off the hook for leaving me high and dry for all these months, you’ve got another thing coming,” her eyes narrowed into a fiendishly playful smirk as she moved her hands up to Krillin’s collar and practically tore his shirt open.

Dipping her head down, Eighteen rolled her tongue across her husband’s pecs, steadily descending his body. Quickly re ascending, Eighteen kissed up his body before once again going low with her tongue.

“Heh…that tickles.”

Eighteen repeated this notion until she finally went further down, landing at Krillin’s crotch, already bulging. Hastily unfastening his belt and pulling his bottoms down, Eighteen was met with Krillin’s impressing endowment, pulsing and dripping with anticipation.

“Is it too late to say I have another explanation?” Krillin whimpered.

Eighteen smirked as she grasped his cock firmly and teasingly squeezed.

“Egh…!”

Chuckling, Eighteen slowly started stroking him and replied, “I’ll be more than happy to listen to your explanation…if you can last.”

“Huh?”

Increasing the speed of her hand, she explained. “Simple really, just don’t cum until I tell you to. Consider this your punishment for making me wait so long.”

“But wait, won’t you be waiting longer if I finish after…?”

_SQUEEZE!”_

“GAGH-!”

Krillin instantly clammed up as Eighteen eased her grip and lowered her face to his tip. Pressing her lips against his head, Eighteen swirled her tongue around, lapping up the resulting fluid that dripped out.

“You’re leaking already?”

“Hey, don’t think you’re the only one pent up. I’ve been holding back too ya know.”

Eighteen grinned. “Fair enough, so let’s change this game a little.” Reaching for her top, she quickly slipped it off, before unfastening her skirt, kicking it onto the floor. Now clad in form fitting black lace, Eighteen bent back over Krillin’s waist and once again grasped his penis.

“I’ll give you a choice, you can either wait until I tell you to, or at least try to out last me. If either happens, I’ll hear your ‘explanation’.”

“Deal!”

Taken aback by Krillin’s sudden burst of confidence, Eighteen steeled herself as she immediately wrapped her lips around his tip and suckled his head. All the while, she reached a hand down between her legs and poked her fingers against her swiftly dampening lingerie.

“Ggghh…!”

“Hmmmmp…”

Krillin’s body tensed under Eighteen’s tongue. Like he said, it’d been a long time for him too, so he was just as, if not more sensitive than she was. Still, he braced himself for the pleasurable torture, crossing his arms behind his head as Eighteen began descending her head on his length.

The sound of smacking filled the room as Eighteen’s speed increased, both her head and her fingers. With each motion, both Krillin and herself would grow wetter. It wasn’t long before her fingers were saturated with her own pleasured pre-release. Unable to contain her own lustful urges, Eighteen spread her panties aside and inserted her fingers into her moistened folds. A few blissful seconds was all she needed to realize the situation she was in; she was hornier than Krillin.

Not wanting him to realize his advantage, Eighteen reached behind and unclipped her bra, making sure the bountiful mounds were right in Krillin’s field of view. Her breasts had the desired effect of upping Krillin’s lustfulness as evidenced by the involuntary twitching of his cock, though Eighteen knew this honestly could go either way, considering how wet she was. Resuming her oral assault, Eighteen buried her face right against Krillin’s crotch, taking him in all the way to the tip of her gullet.

The deepthroating would take its toll on Eighteen herself as her wetness started to overflow. She soon grew so accustomed to her sucking that her mind began to peter off. Her thoughts would shift from her current position to what she really wanted. The fleshy taste, the size of her husband’s throbbing rod; she wanted it stuffed inside her dripping, wet cave. The more she thought about it, the more intense her fingers would move. Her head bobbing would grow more sporadic as well, much to Krillin’s delight and confusion.

“Eighteen…you’re…going pretty hard now…!” Krillin continued to hold himself back, resisting the ever euphoric urge to thrust along with her head.

“Mmmmmph…!” The blonde cyborg merely moaned out with a sparkle in her eye. She could see it on Krillin’s face; his desperation to cum, his desire to explode his seed deep within her, all over her face. The depraved thoughts pushed Eighteen to her edge as she brushed her fingers across her womanly nub.

‘Screw it…I want it bad, now!’

Retreating from her husband, his dick slick with her saliva, Eighteen sat back on her knees and continued to prod and plunge her fingers in and around her pussy. All the while she’d hold her free arm beneath her chest and grope at her breasts.

“Eighteen…what are you?”

“Cum!”

“Huh?”

“You can cum now. I don’t care where, just do it!” Eighteen ordered.

A huge grin spreading across his face, Krillin stood up, his cock level with Eighteen’s face and replied, “Yes ma’am!” Grasping his owon length, Krillin started jerking himself at a pace faster than Eighteen’s previously. His pre-leakage was already dripping onto Eighteen’s body while hers spilled onto the sheets. Mere moments passed before Krillin’s head began to roll backwards.

Eighteen in response, opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, preparing for the white mess. Instinctively, she also maxed out the speed of her fingers down below, nearing her own release. With a gruff, yelp, the flood came as a thick stream sprayed from Krillin’s shaft all over Eighteen’s face, mouth and chest. The warm sensation splashed her with almost perfect timing as her body grew rigid and her thighs clamped together around her hand as she squeezed her tit hard.

With a low, gasping moan, Eighteen also threw her head back in pure bliss as her own orgasmic high struck her very core, the sheets and her hand glazed with her nectar. The pair remained in stunned euphoria for a few precious seconds before they both eased from their highs, dripping and panting.

“Well…that was-GAAAH!”

Krillin was cut off by Eighteen immediately taking his cock back in her mouth, licking and sucking all the excess seed from his rod. “Eighteen…hold on…I get…that you’re really in the mood but…!”

“No buts,” Eighteen declined, stroking him. “I know I said that little ‘endurance game’ was your punishment, but honestly, I think this is much more fitting.”

“But…don’t you want to at least hear my explanat-SHAAAAN!?”

“That can wait,” she declined. “Right now, all I want is for you to get hard and put this dick back inside me!”

Surprising Eighteen, Krillin responded with a smarmy laugh. “In that case, I think you do wanna hear what I have to say.”

Raising an intrigued eyebrow, Eighteen retreated from Krillin. As he hopped off the bed, she took the moment to clean herself up. “Okay honey. What’s so important to tell me, you want to hold off on a night of passion?”

“Who said anything about that?” Krillin smirked. “You wanted to know what I did for extra money outside of overtime, right? Long story short, I started helping out at Tien’s dojo as an assistant, but the money wasn’t the _only_ reason.”

“Get to the point.”

“I needed Tien’s help to polish the rust off of an old technique that I thought would be…useful for tonight.”

“Technique?” her curiosity thoroughly piqued, Eighteen watched as Krillin began raising his energy (and penis).

“Haaaaaagh…!” Krillin began visually straining as his energy finally maxed out and he crossed his hands in front of him in an ‘X’ shape. “Multi-Form!”

“Wait, what!?”

In the next instance, an afterimage of Krillin spawned to his left before another one to his right and one more to the first copy’s left. The copies quickly gaining color and corporeality, in unison, the quartet crossed their arms and smirked at ‘their’ wife. The surprised look on her face was pure gold, though not as exciting as the sight of seeing her grind her hand between her legs again.

“Well, what do you think?” they asked in unison.

Eighteen could only regain her usual sharp-eyed smirk before laying back on the bed. Leaning on one arm, she briefly parted her legs before proclaiming, “Best gift ever.”

[A/N: Going forward, the real Krillin will be referred to by name, while his copies will be referred to as K1, K2, and K3 respectively]

K1 embraced Eighteen wholeheartedly as their lips repeatedly caressed each other’s. Off to the sides of the deadly blonde, K2 and K3 were moaning in bliss as Eighteen gripped and stroked their bulging cocks. Reaching forward, each of them took one of her breasts in their hand and jauntily groped them pinching and tweaking her nipples. Meanwhile, the real Krillin was in between Eighteen’s luscious valley, lapping up the honey that dripped alongside every throttle of her hips.

Through the lip-lock with the clone, Eighteen’s moans would seep out as her body faltered against the soft caresses of her husband all over her body. Her hips rising to an apex, she clamped her thighs around Krillin’s head, breaking her kiss with K1 as she cried out.

“That feels amazing…but enough teasing.” Shooing the quartet back, Eighteen lay on the bed spread eagle and spread her dripping lips apart as Krillin eagerly, but lightly jerked himself, staying at attention. “Give me the rest of my present.”

Krillin glanced to his clones and smirked. “You heard the lady.” Krillin crossed hisarms as his clones got into position. Moments later, K1 was positioned beneath 18, his penis proding against her asshole. K2 stood beside her, his cock level with her face and K3 was in front of her, kneeling to get level with her chest. Meanwhile, the real Krillin was watching with an impish grin at the base of the bed.

“You ready baby?”

“Show me what these copies can do.”

Snickering, Krillin gave a nod and his clones Immediately got to work. K1 thrusted upwards, spreading Eighteen’s ass and slowly entering inside her. He’d already been leaking from her earlier handjob, so his pre-cum would be a serviceable lube. As she cried out in agonizing bliss, K2 took the opportunity to fill her mouth with his cock. K3 reached down to grab her bouncing mounds, groping both of them wholeheartedly. Pressing his cock between her cleavage, the copied fighter proceeded to thrust his manhood between her soft, firm tits.

Eighteen’s body writhed beneath the trio of cocks, poking and piercing her, reveling in their hardness, though the most important place on her body had been left untouched. While his clones were thrusting their dicks in and against Eighteen, the real Krillin had just been watching their debauchery whilst stroking himself.

Though she couldn’t see him directly, the leakage that emerged from K3’s penis drew a sparkle to Eighteen’s eyes, making her thrust her hips forward in desperation. She was also unable to speak with K2 plunging inside her mouth, but Krillin already knew what she wanted. Done keeping her waiting, he positioned himself at her streaming entrance and pierced through her in a single swift thrust.

“MMMMMMGHHH~!!!”

The muffled moan that seeped from her lips served as indication enough that she was loving every moment of this. Double penetration was a new thing for them as they’d never once considered a third party for their nightly escapades, but now a whole new door opened to the lustful pair. Though those thoughts would be reserved for the future as right now, the quintet could only enjoy every moment of their ‘faithful gangbang’.

Buckling beneath Krillin’s harsh insertion, Eighteen’s body fell back, briefly freeing her mouth from K2. Though this wouldn’t last for long as K2 would position himself at the edge of the bed and retake her mouth, thrusting inside her profusely. This new position proved most advantageous to K3 who was now on top of her torso, given much more range the rock his hips between her cleavage. His leakage also making a useful lube, he was able to thrust much faster than before.

Eighteen could barely utter a legible sound as every erogenous hole on her body was filled with her husband’s protruding cock. The long break between their last time and now only served to amplify the pure bliss she currently felt. That bliss would reach a fever pitch as she slowly, but steadily began to raise her hips.

Not down to let her away from his grasp, K1 pulled her back down against his cock, though she’d instantly pull away by instinct, practically forcing him deeper up her ass every time his crotch collided with her cheeks. Adding to this, the real Krillin raised her legs up and over her body, giving him space to thrust in even deeper and harder into her streaming vagina. The nearly coordinated all-out assault soon grew to be too much for even the perpetually moving cyborg to withstand. Her hips once again raised to their peaks while her head rolled back, allowing K2 to go deeper as well.

In a fit of muffled moaning, Eighteen thrashed and spazzed against the clones assaulting her body as her vagina spilled it’s euphoric nectar on Krillin’s waist. Even throughout her intense climax, Krillin and his clones never relented. Though their pace did slow against their wife’s vapid thrashing, their penises also began to thicken in time with her vagina’s tightening. It only took a few moments more for each of the Krillin’s to clench their bodies and groan out in ecstasy. Seconds later, Eighteen’s vision would be full of white as her pussy, ass, mouth, face and breasts were all simultaneously coated by her husband’s scalding seed.

Her three holes would be flooded with the manly cream while her breasts and face would drip with the stuff courtesy of K3. The filling of her body mixed with her own orgasmic stream served to raise Eighteen’s pleasuring senses beyond their limits, nearly short-circuiting her mind. After moments of heavy panting and moaning, Krillin and his clones finally retreated from Eighteen’s body, letting her roll over on the bed, her body soaked with their seed.

Seconds later, Eighteen regained her senses as the clones panted. Sitting up, she rolled her head back, taking the taste of her lover’s semen down her throat before lifting her breast up to her mouth and doing the same. Rolling her tongue around each of her bountiful curves, Eighteen grinned coquettishly towards the real Krillin who returned the look in stride.

“I have to admit, I didn’t think you had it in you. I figured after so long of nothing, you’d probably end this pretty quickly.”

“Let’s just say, training for the technique itself had a few extra benefits,” Krillin grinned. “After all, doing this cuts your power for each copy you make.”

“Is that so? It certainly didn’t feel like your power was diminished,” Eighteen praised.

“Glad you feel that way honey, cause we’re not done yet.”

“Oh?”

Krillin chuckled as his clones once again grabbed Eighteen turning her onto her stomach. The clones took similar positions as last time, only with a different number at each of her spots: K1 and 2 at her face while K3 lay beneath her and Krillin approached from behind. Grabbing onto his wife’s waist, Krillin poked himself against her rim as his clone beneath her prodded her vagina, and the ones at her front started jerking themselves.

“Like you said, it’s been forever since we last had a night like this, so we have a lot of time to make up for.”

Eighteen could only grin as she spread her cheeks apart, permitting Krillin to procede. Once his cock entered her tightened ass hole, the clones joined in, taking her vagina, mouth and hands once again. The passage of time soon grew knull as the couple of five divulged in their faithful debauchery.

[Some hours later]

Eighteen lay in the wet, disheveled bed besides her one and only husband who was unconscious with swirls in his eyes. He’d mentioned earlier that Multi-Form took a lot of energy, and now he was feeling the aftereffects. Completely devoid of energy after a final vigorous ejaculation all over Eighteen’s body, the half-sized officer immediately fell passed out on the bed, his penis twitching as his clones vanished into thin air.

Though she’d have loved to continue, even Eighteen with her infinite stamina knew when it was time to call it quits, and needless to say, the night had been far from disappointing. To think Krillin planned out this much in advance, all just t make her happy on a single day. Clutching his whited-out face against her chest, Eighteen stroked his hair lovingly before reaching for the nearby lamp.

“Goodnight…and thanks.”

[Meanwhile]

A familiar trio of kids could be seen sleeping beneath the night sky on a rock overseeing the see. Besides the two boys could be seen two small chocolate hearts as the small blonde girl clutched onto a heart-shaped box. As the trio slept, a man with long flowing black hair glanced at the trio from afar.

“Hmhm, guess I owe those guys for letting me enjoy Valentine’s Day too.” Disappearing into the forest, the always alert Ranger soon ascended into the blackening sky, set to enjoy the few free hours he had left.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is subject to change
> 
> Epilogue Possible


End file.
